Mi Mascota Naruto
by jinjuriki del Jubi
Summary: "Para mi querido Sasuke de su Adorada madre Mikoto"leí en la tarjeta,la caja dio otro salto, trague grueso antes de soltar el listón y sacar la tapa con cuidado, no creí ver jamás lo que había dentro-Tú…/sasunaru narukitsune Mpreg capi 2 LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pos, yo aquí llegando con otra creación salida de la nada (Jubi: mentirosa si llevas con este archivo como cuatro meses sin terminar ¬_¬…. Junjuriki: CALLATE!) me decidí a subirlo porque pos… para animarme a continuar con muchas mas historias que deseo terminar y publicar, me explico, aparte de que necesito a un beta, todos los proyectos que tengo en desarrollo aun no tienen un final… por lo tanto me niego a subirlos, no valla a ser que luego los deje colgados (pánico!)

Solo para que lo sepan tengo en desarrollo lo siguiente:

-Mar de golpes (mi primer NaruSasu)

-Míralo nada más (otro SasuNaru al bote pero con mucha pimienta XD)

-Los Jaguares De La Hoja (sasunaru y para todos aquellos que gustan de Animal Planet y el yaoi XD)

-El Gato Negro (sasunaru que no se si es de terror o humor o lo que sea pero ahí esta)

NIRUMI-NEE-SAN! ESTA ES PATA TI! CON TODO MI AMOR XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi Mascota Naruto

Se podría decir que hay muy pocas cosas que me gustan, de hecho estas se podrían contar con los dedos de mis manos, todo lo demás no representan la gran cosa para mí o simplemente las detesto. Lo se lo admito, tengo una personalidad difícil, aun de pequeño solía ser reservado y callado, cuando una situación desagradable se me presentaba simplemente pasaba de ella como si nada, así era el trato prácticamente para todo, excepto claro mi madre

Era vergonzoso, cierto. Pero no había un "no" que saliera de mis labios cuando se trataba de mi madre Mikoto, no es como si yo fuera un niño de mami ni nada parecido, pero cuando ella me pedía algo ahí estaba yo como su fiel esclavo dispuesto a ayudarla. Por eso el día que me pidió salir con ella de compras con motivo de mi propio cumpleaños, no fui capas de negarme

Como les dije antes, detesto muchas cosas, demasiadas tal vez, pero a mi tierna edad de ocho años lo que mas odiaba era ir con mamá de compras. Ella siempre desaparecía en alguna tienda y yo tenia que quedarme con todos los paquetes y bolsas de las compras fuera de la tienda rogando porque regresara antes de que todas esas tipas que pasaban por la calle me vieran y vinieran a apretarme las mejillas y a hablarme en un todo entupidamente meloso

Si, era un infierno, a pesar de ser con motivos de mi cumpleaños, solo era una excusa para que mi madre gastara a sus anchas con la tarjeta de crédito de mi padre. No que nos faltara el dinero, teniendo en cuenta que éramos la familia mas adinerada de todo el país y apostaría que de todo el continente, pero mujeres, ¿Quién las entiendes?

Recuerdo que ese día, como de costumbre, estaba aguardando a que mi madre saliera de una muy costosa tienda de zapatos, me encontraba recargado en la pared mas cercara, de vez en cuando dedicándole una mirada a las compras para cerciorarme de que seguían allí. Era un centro comercial, quizás me estaba preocupando demasiado, pero prefería "montar guardia" a entrar a la tienda y ser la mula de carga que seguramente sostendría todo lo que mi madre escogiera

En fin, el aburrimiento era tal, que no pude evitar estudiar mi entorno, las tiendas a mi alrededor eran todas iguales, con montañas de ropa en las exhibiciones, zapatos, carteras, joyas y accesorios, nada fuera de lo usual, hasta que recaí en una pequeña tienda, completamente eclipsada por los otros despampanantes locales

-Tienda de animales El Rayo Amarillo- leí con algo de curiosidad, ni siquiera sabia que habían de esas cosas dentro de un lugar como este

Sonreí con circunstancia, mirando una vez mas las compras y el interior de la tienda de donde Mikoto no daba señales de salir. Mas seguro, me fui directo a la pequeña tienda movido por la curiosidad. Desde afuera se veían algunas jaulas con pájaros de todos los colores e inmensas peceras con pececitos exóticos, nada del otro mundo, con indiferencia decidí entrar y echar un vistazo, total, no tenia nada que perder

Bueno, tuve que admitir que había animales realmente geniales dentro, monos, hurones, serpientes, reptiles, insectos y los clásicos perros y gatos, sin mencionar de la montaña de accesorios y alimentos muchos. Lo que jamás imagine es que al fondo de la tienda hubiera esclavos

Si, efectivamente, esclavos. Hoy en día vivimos en un mundo en donde "esos" son nuestros esclavos, no por nada son impuros y portan las cualidades de los animales, ellos hacen las tareas del hogar, sirven de mano de obra, y algunos, los que recibieron la bondad de sus señores de estudiar, sirven como asistentes personales, y aunque soy menor de edad también se que son usados para el sexo, que en lo personal es algo denigrante y sucio, ¿sexo con simples esclavos? por favor

Los esclavos se poseían de dos formas, o los comprabas, o los recibías como obsequio, puesto que se trataban como otros animales mas, allí en la tienda había un par de ellos en jaulas demasiado chicas para su tamaño, uno de ellos era un mitad liebre, las largas orejas de conejo saliendo de su cabeza lo confirmaban, los otros eran mitad gatos o nekos, ¿como olvidarlo?, mi hermano Itachi tiene uno llamado Sai que es insoportable

-¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- me pregunto una mujer a mis espaldas, una señora de unos cuarenta años con expresión amable, negué con la cabeza y seguí viendo- esta interesado en los esclavos ¿no?- yo la mire con arrogancia, _"si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta" _- se ve que eres de muy alta clase jovencito, no pierdas tu tiempo con estos especimenes, tal vez un perro o un gato te siente mejor

Con fastidio tome la palabra de la mujer y me aleje, ella tenia razón no tenia porque malgastar mi tiempo observando criaturas de semejante calaña, "semejante calaña" si como no, si alguien me hubiera repetido esas palabras a todo volumen a un centímetro de mi oreja justo en el momento en que lo vi, tal vez ni así hubiera entrado en razón

Antes de salir de aquel espacio, note una jaula un tanto más chica que las otras, esta era dorada con los barrotes en espirales y arabescos muy finos, pero eso no fue lo que me dejo sin aliento, sino la hermosa criatura que yacía adentro, un pequeño niño completamente desnudo, con una piel morena hermosa, suave a la vista, de cabellos dorados y sedosos enmarcando una linda carita redondeada de finos labios, mejillas marcadas e inmensos ojos, de un color tan azul como los rayos al impactar la tierra, pero tan tristes como la lluvia que los acompañaba siempre. Permanecía sentado sobre los muslos cual cachorro abandonado, encantador…

Sin sabes como, puesto que mi cerebro había quedado en trance, me acerque a la pequeña jaula, dejando un margen de separación escaso solo limitado por esos odiosos barrotes. Él me miro un momento asustado, temeroso de lo que pudiera hacerle, pero cuando se dio cuanta en que yo también era un niño sonrió rebelando unos dientes pulcramente blancos formando una perfecta sonrisa, movió su esponjosa cola dorada de un lado a otro, levantando las orejas del mismo color que antes se ocultaban en sus cabellos. Me pareció lo más hermosos que jamás vi, mi corazón acelerado, mis ojos incapaces de enfocar otra cosa

-¿Te gusta el Zorro?- pregunto una voz femenina a mis espaldas, pero esta vez me sorprendí al ver a mi madre en lugar de la señora de la tienda – Es muy lindo…- comento distraída, mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil de su cartera y tecleaba un poco

Yo no dije nada, ni siquiera me pregunte cómo es que ella había dado conmigo, solo regrese mi atención al pequeño Zorrito que en esta ocasión se había movido hasta quedar lo mas cerca posible de mi, yo en respuesta sonreí quedo y extendí mi mano para acariciarle a trabes de los barrotes, él realizo un ruidito curioso de alegría con satisfacción para luego mover la cola a un ritmo vertiginoso

-Vamos Sasuke no hay tiempo… tu padre nos quiere ya en casa…- dijo tomándome de la mano y apartándome del pequeño esclavo, no niego que sentí algo extraño al separarme de él pero no le di mucha importancia, lo único que en ese momento ocupo mi mente fue la expresión de total tristeza que reflejaba el tierno rostro de ese zorrito al marcharme

.

...MiMaSaScOtAnArUtO...

.

Al caer la noche, mi casa parecía más un salón de festejo para la premier de una película, que una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, mis padres no ven una oportunidad para hacer gala del dinero que posee la familia, y ¿Qué mejor que una fiesta?, la mayoría de los invitados, personas que ni había visto, ellos con tal de traerme un presente y alegar ser conocidos de la familia entraban a la reunión, porque si algo era ese festejo era una reunión, jamás lo tome como un cumpleaños

Yo estaba en un rincón apartado del salón, intentando respirar un poco, puesto que la pila de fastidiosas, hijas de las familias invitadas, no habían dejado oportunidad ni de respirar sin ser fastidiado por esas mocosas. Una vez recuperado me marche al interior de la casa, me apuesto de todo a que mi familia ni cuenta se daba

Al llegar a mi cuarto tuve que pasar por la mar de regalos que los criados habían dejado allí, para poder ver siquiera mi cama

-cada año es peor…- gruñí sentándome en mi cama y ojeando los regalos, la mayoría seria ropa, nada de mi estilo seguramente, tal vez algunos juguetes, ignorantes que ni sabían que detestaba esas cosas de plástico, y tal vez otras cosas sin sentido para alguien como yo- ¿Qué es eso?- me pregunte al ver una caja de gran tamaño moverse un poco- Genial ya me volví loco

Ante un nuevo movimiento de la caja no me quedo de otra mas que acercarme y ver, la exageradamente gran tarjeta que tenia el paquete decía algo así como "Para mi querido Sasuke de su Adorada madre Mikoto, te quiero, Disfruta de tu regalo", levante una ceja con incredulidad ¿en que momento mi Madre había comprado ese regalo si estuvo prácticamente todo el día comprándose cosas para ella?

La caja dio otro salto, esta vez desplazándose a un lado por unos centímetros, trague grueso antes de soltar el listón y sacar la tapa con cuidado, no creí ver jamás lo que había dentro

-Tú…- susurre incrédulo al ver al zorro de antes allí dentro, con un enorme listón azul en el cuello y vestido con un conjunto adorable, unos pequeños shorts azul cielo con una camisa blanca de botones manga larga, unas botitas igual blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, sobre cada orejita un listoncito azul, y en la base de la cola otro mas, similar al del cuello

Él al verme se emociono mucho, de un salto salio de la caja y se abalanzó sobre mí moviendo la cola, haciendo sonidos de alegría, lamiendo mi rostro con esa lengüita rosada dejándome tan rojo como un tomate

Creo que ese fue el mejor de mis cumpleaños, pues tú llegaste a mi vida. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces

Primero fue escoger tu nombre, no fue muy difícil, bastaba con ver tu revoltosa personalidad para llamarte como Naruto. Luego fue enseñarte a hablar, tú que toda la vida estuviste en una jaula no tuviste a nadie que te enseñara, mi alegría fue grande cuando dijiste tu primera palabra, fue mi nombre lo recuerdo bien, lo repetías tantas veces con alegría que me hacías reír. Después tuviste que acompañarme a la escuela, a mi padre no le gusto mucho eso, pensaba que era mejor que tú fueras a un lugar mas apropiado para los de tu clase, pero yo le convencí diciendo que era importante que mi esclavo me ayudara con mis cosas, jah!, el único que ayudo al otro fui yo

Por todo lo demás, no me acuerdo de haber sido tan feliz antes de tu llegada, las tardes aburridas pasaron a ser unas llenas de diversión, los días grises se llenaron de color y la casa tan vacía y sola se inundó de risas. Solíamos permanecer horas enteras en el jardín jugando o simplemente hablando de banalidades

Llegamos a conocernos a la perfección, a tal punto de llegar a completar la frase del otro, compartíamos nuestros gustos, dormitábamos en la misma cama, nos bañábamos juntos, nos tomábamos confianza para hacer cosas tan intimas como compartir el mismo vaso de malteada con un par de popotes, tomarnos de la mano, apoyar la cabeza en las piernas del otro, o acariciar los cabellos contrarios, incluso nos contábamos nuestros sueños

Los míos eran simples, tener un auto de lujo o ser como mi hermano, pero los tuyos se salían tanto de la realidad que siempre terminaba preguntándome ¿como se te ocurrían esas cosas?, digo si tener una piscina llena de ramen no era tener imaginación…., pero hubo un día que me contaste algo que sin duda me sorprendió, algo tan importante como era eso dentro de tu mente de niño demostraba la intensidad con la que anhelabas ese sueño

Deseabas tener una familia

Pero no en el sentido de hacer aparecer un par de padres y ser el hijo feliz, no, tú querías enamorarte de alguien que te amara, entregarte a esa persona con todo el corazón y ser realmente feliz, para que después cumplieras con la dicha mas grande que resguardaba tu corazón, tener un hijo…

Bien debí decirles eso mucho antes ¿no? Los esclav- ejem los híbridos pueden concebir independientemente de si son machos o hembras, otro punto a favor para aquellos que los consideraban criaturas inferiores, ignorantes… emmm…

Regresando al tema

Decir que no pare de reír por cinco minutos aquella vez, fue poco, no alcanzaba a entender esa necesidad, esas ganas que tenias de tener un hijo, lo entendí mas adelante cuando mi mente maduro un poco más y tú me lo explicarte mejor. Para ti tener un bebe significaba mucho, desde el amor mas grande que pueda existir en el mundo, hasta una razón para tu existencia, decías que si lograbas crear una vida y traerla al mundo, demostrarías que no eras un ser inferior, sino todo lo contrario, serias otra criatura que vive con un propósito, ese propósito seria tu bebe

Desde ese momento te considere mucho más maduro que yo, porque sabía que aunque actuaras como el "cachorro" que eras, torpe e infantil, dentro de tu cabeza existía un mundo de aspiraciones que ni muchos adultos han llegado a tener

Si, todo estuvo bien hasta aquel día, cuando mis padres decidieron que ya era hora de que me fuera a estudiar al extranjero justo como lo había hecho mi hermano Itachi, en realidad no me costaba nada ir si tú hubieras venido conmigo, pero por alguna razón mi padre no lo permitió, nos separo y a mi solo me quedo prometer que regresaría pronto

Que gran error cometí

Cuatro años más tarde, cuando yo cumplí los doce años de edad, regrese del internado de donde estuve preso, solo pensando en ti, en que por fin luego de tanto tiempo te vería nuevamente que volveríamos a ser como antes y que mi mundo se iluminaría con tu hermoso brillo, pero las cosas habían cambiado, valla que si

Recuerdo haberte buscado por toda la casa apenas llegue, no estabas en mi cuarto, que era en donde solías dormir a mi lado todas las noches, pero tampoco estabas en las alcobas de la servidumbre, eso me preocupo mucho. En mi búsqueda me tope con el odioso de Sai, ese gato roñoso me dijo con una sinceridad pasmosa que tú ya no eras el mismo, que tu brillo se había opacado y que tus ojos ya no eran alegres, quise pensar que era por mi ausencia, que tan pronto me vieras se te pasaría

Obtuve las respuestas cuando te hallé

Cuando te encontré, estabas en el jardín arreglando las rosas, la visión de tu cuerpo, exquisitamente vestido con unos shorts negros muy cortos, una camisa blanca manga larga con un pequeño chaleco negro cubriéndola, tus hermosas piernas totalmente lisas, a tus pies unos zapatos de vestir, la base de tu cola parecía tener una cinta con encaje, sumado el fondo de rosas blancas me daban una vista de ensueño de tu hermoso cuerpo a los doce años

-¡Naruto! –te llame con desesperación esperando que te abalanzarás sobre mi como solías hacerlo, pero tu al verme solo pusiste una cara de espanto mientras salías corriendo y te perdías por el laberinto de arbustos del jardín- ¿pero que? – y te busque, aun no tenia muy claro lo que estaba pasando, no entendía porque huías de mi

Y esa misma situación se repitió por alrededor de una semana si no me equivoco, yo te buscaba y tu corrías hasta perderte de vista, eso me frustraba y me entristecía a partes iguales, sentía que te perdía cada vez mas, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara

Una tarde, te encontré en el jardín, en realidad ese era el único sitio en donde te podía ver, estabas sentado bajo un árbol completamente dormido, sonreí con ternura, aun hacías tonterías como cuando eras chico. Me acerque a ti y me quede a tu lado viéndote con detenimiento, al pasar los minutos, creo que por instinto al sentir mi olor entre sueños te acercaste a mi hasta quedar totalmente acurrucado en mi pecho, yo te abrace sin dudar, para ti siempre fui muy complaciente y esa no fue la excepción

Cuando creí estar en paz las cosas se complicaron, tú despertaste y te pusiste muy nervioso, al instante trataste de alejarte de mí pero no te deje, te sujete con fuerza de la muñeca evitando que te apartaras

-¡ya vasta Naruto! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué huyes de mi?- te grite sintiendo mi corazón estrujarse al verte tan asustado con mi presencia - ¡Contesta!- grite al ver que solo forcejeabas por liberarte, al gritar tu te encogiste del miedo y empezaste a llorar, eso si que me gusto- ¿Na-naruto?

-E-es porque no quiero alejarme de ti… que… que no puedo… no debo estar contigo…- susurraste ya rendido dejando de luchar

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte mientras atraía tu cuerpo al mío para abrazarte y consolarte un poco, en esa ocasión sentí tus brazos sujetarme desesperadamente, como si yo fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento

-no quiero alejarme de ti….- repetías una y otra vez, sin responder mis preguntas

Pasado el tiempo las cosas no mejoraron, y a pesar de que habías vuelto a ser mi compañeros en casi todas las cosas que hacia, tú te limitabas a seguir mis ordenes o a auxiliarme de vez en cuando, de resto parecías otro mueble en la habitación, un simple adorno que se mantenía a raya todo lo que podía, ni siquiera cuando te invitaba a jugar o a sentarte en mi cama te acercabas, era doloroso, era como si ya no fueras mas mi amigo, solo otro esclavo mas… ¿otro esclavo mas?

Y la respuesta me callo enzima como balde de agua fría

No tuve que buscar mucho, si había alguien enterado de todo lo que pasaba en esa casa ese era, nuevamente, Sai. Con un par de reclamos y amenazas el gato pulgoso término por soltar toda la sopa. Me dijo que mi padre había tenido una seria charla con Naruto apenas un día que me fui de viaje, le dijo cosas horribles, entre ellas su desaprobación a la amistad que teníamos y su inconformidad por su comportamiento, nada similar a la de cualquier otro esclavo, al final le amenazo con llevarlo lejos de la casa, si no se comportaba debidamente. Fuiste obligado a ir a una academia de etiqueta para que aprendieras a comportarte como lo que, según mi padre, eras, un esclavo

Eso hizo hervir mi sangre, pero nada pude hacer, yo aun era un niño. A pesar de eso trate que Naruto regresara a como era antes, pero no hubo manera, él aun estaba asustado de alejarse de mi si se acercaba demasiado, paradójico lo sabia, pero eso no evito que me sintiera cada vez mas y mas triste, solo y desesperado

Las semanas se volvieron meses, los meses en años, y cada minuto yo perdía más mi paciencia. Y a mis diecisiete años justo cuando llegue al borde de mi aguante, Itachi me llego con una noticia maravillosa, me propuso irnos a vivir a Francia, con nuestro tío Madara, el hombre ya entrado en años, no contaba con mucho tiempo de vida y quería pasarlos con sus adorados sobrinos, fue como una puerta a la libertad para Naruto y para mi, nada pudo evitar que nos fuéramos de la casa

En la mansión de mi tío todo fue mejorando, al no tener las amenazas de mi padre sobre mi querido Naruto este empezó a abrirse hacia mi a una velocidad impresionante, en menos de dos meses volvimos a ser los de antes… mas o menos, él aun insistía con las formalidades, pero… algo había cambiado

Y lo note, lo note cuando Naruto callo sobre mi el día en que me abrazo como antes, lo note la primera noche en años que dormimos juntos, lo note cuando me sonrió como solía hacerlo, lo note, note ese extraño nudo en mi garganta que me dejaba sin aliento, ese raro impulso por acariciar a mi zorrito de forma mas haya de la amistad, ese cosquilleo en el estomago, esa presión en el corazón

Lo note, me había enamorado…

Era realmente gracioso, yo el que solía pensar que tener algo con los esclavos era repugnante había terminado cediendo ante uno de ellos, y no solo eso, me encontraba completamente coladito por Naruto, cada vez era mas difícil resistir mis impulsos, y no era porque aun seguía con eso de la repulsión, todo lo contrario, cuanto deseaba poseer a mi zorrito, tenerlo en mi cama gimiendo en vez de soñando, pero eso era algo a lo que ni le quería prestar atención, ¿la causa?

No podía…

No era capas de hacerle algo así a un ser tan bello y puro como lo era ese chico, él me veía con tanta fascinación que me costaba respirar, me sonreía de una manera tan dulce que derretía mi corazón, reía tan esplendorosamente que tan solo imaginar su voz haciendo otro tipo de sonidos indecorosos me provocaba asco hacia mi mismo

Y tanto tiempo pasaba maquinando las mismas ideas y conclusiones que no me daba cuenta que el que se alejaba esa vez era yo

-joven Sasuke…- me llamo aquella tarde, estábamos en los jardines de aquella enorme casa pasando un relajante tiempo juntos, pero lo era todo menos relajante- ¿esta molesto… conmigo?- me pregunto al fin haciéndome caer en la cuenta de toda la situación

-¡Claro que no!- me apresure en contestar, tomando las pequeñas manos entre las mías para besarlas con cariño- sabes que no podría enojarme contigo- y trate de sonreír de forma sincera, pero solo me salio una mueca extraña

-Miente…- me acuso bajando las orejas y la cola en desconfianza- ¿e-es que caso e hecho algo malo? ¿Hice algo que le molestara?- intente negar pero fui interrumpido- no soy tonto, e notado como ahora evita tocarme o mirarme a los ojos, ¿acaso ya no me quiere cerca de usted?- dijiste esta vez liberando tus manos de mi agarre para enfocar tus palabras

Se dice que cuando la presión te invade y no hallas una salida por lo general se hace algo inesperado, bien en mi caso hice una soberana estupidez. Recuerdo haberte sostenido por las caderas antes de acercarme a ti con los ojos entrecerrados, sentí tu cuerpo estremecerse con mi aliento y tu garganta producir un sonido animal, como pocos que se escuchaban ya de ti, casi como un ronroneo

-J-joven Sa…Sasuke…- pronunciaste intimidado colocando tus manos sobre mi pecho haciendo distancia -¿Qué hace?

Ver tus ojos dilatados, las doradas orejas hacia atrás, tu rosa boquita entreabierta…, no lo puede evitar, te bese, te bese profundamente para deleitarme con ese nuevo sabor dulce que descubrí en tus labios, embriagarme en esa tibieza y hacerme adicto al instante. Seeh, fue muy bueno aquel beso, al menos para mí, pero me toco separarme al sentir un zarpazo en la cara

Mi primera reacción fue llevar la mano a mi mejilla, la sentía hormiguear y al poco arder, al poner los dedos frente mío abrí los ojos impresionado, sangre…, me habías costado la mejilla con las uñas, decir que no me lo esperaba fue poco, en realidad jamás habías hecho algo como eso, desde que nos conocimos siempre fuiste muy dócil, tratabas de comportarte como una persona a pesar de ser un hibrido. A buena hora me vine a dar cuenta de tus instintos

Creí haberme sobrepasado, de hecho, si, me sobrepase contigo, pero tú en ese momento no lo viste de esa manera. Estabas delante de mí, con los puños recogidos en tu pecho con temor, las orejas hacia atrás y la colas rodeando tus piernas, mientras respirarlas descontroladamente, como si tuvieras asma, me mirabas con tus ojos acuosos sorprendido, confundido, extrañado…, todo a la vez. Pero al segundo siguiente te acercaste a mí preocupado, arrepentido, con prisa tomaste mi mano para arrastrarme al interior de la casa, no dejabas de proferir mil disculpas y susurrar tu merecido castigo

Realmente mi juicio se fue a pasear aquel día, ni me fije en que momento llegamos a mi habitación, me sentabas en la cama, hacías aparecer el botiquín de primeros auxilios del baño, y pasabas a curarme los arañazos del rostro. Wow, tengo que felicitarte por ello

Sin embargo los cortes en mi cara no me afectaron tanto, ni cuando pasaste el desinfectante por las heridas, como cuando escuche lo que decías mientras dejabas correr tus lágrimas

-L-lo siento mucho joven Sasuke… P-perdóneme… no debí hacer esto, lamento no dejar que me tocara… s-si su deseo era ese…. Yo… y-yo…- jamás me gusto que lloraras, creo que ya mencione que no soportaba verte así. Tome tu rostro con delicadeza y limpie tus lágrimas con los pulgares

-Shhh… no fue tu culpa, no debí tomarte y besarte de aquella manera tan repentina, tu solo…

-¡Debí dejarme!, Usted es mi amo, si su deseo es besarme entonces yo debo corresponderle, si usted gusta de tocarme hágalo a sus anchas, si quiere mi cuerpo… m-me esforzare en satisfacerlo…- decir que abrí los ojos como platos fue poco, y el que me estuviera tratando los arañazos no tenia nada que ver- soy un esclavo ¡Debo complacerlo! es…. Para lo único que sirvo…

Bien, gracias al cielo que mi cerebro recobro sus funciones en aquel punto. Quise golpearlo por decir aquellas estupideces, ¿Entregarme su cuerpo tan solo por ser mi deseo?, ¿y que hay de sus sentimientos?, se supone que no hay nada mas bello que compartir algo tan especial como lo es la primera vez con la persona que amas, ¿en donde han quedado esas palabras para ti?

¿Y de donde Demonios has sacado eso de "para lo único que sirvo es para complacerte"?, no te dabas cuenta que tu para mi eras mucho mas que un esclavo, antes que nada eras mi amigo, mi mejor y único amigo, que los sentimientos hacia ti son tan fuertes que tan solo pensar en alejarme de ti me atormenta, que eres la luz de mis ojos, el sol de mis días, el calor en mis noches… tu lo eres todo para mi…

Creo que el sentimiento me puede, tu carita preocupada se acerca a mí con lentitud y pasas a lamer mis lágrimas, las que no note hasta que tu lengua empezó a recogerlas

-Lo siento, enserio espero me perdone… ¿le duele mucho joven Sasuke?- una expresión de circunstancia se apodera de mi cara y te miro preguntándote con la mirada si estas hablando enserio

-Eres un dobe ¿lo sabes no?

-Si señor…- respondes bajando la cabeza y con ella tus doradas orejas

-Tu no eres solo un esclavo para mi, eres mas que eso, mucho mas, ¿Por qué insistes en separarnos con ese clasismo que tienes? Yo te veo como a un igual –pareciera que dije la mayor locura del mundo, tu rostro estaba tan pasmado como cuando me viste por primera vez que regrese del internado

-joven Sasuke no diga eso, por favor… si su padre le escucha…

-mi padre no esta aquí, ni él ni nadie cambiara lo que pienso y siento por ti- le asegure atrayendo su rostro para besarlo nuevamente sin embargo, a pesar que no se aparto le sentí temblar con el contacto

-Es incorrecto, usted es mi señor… yo soy el esclavo- dijo una vez nos separamos- cada quien tiene su lugar

-Tu lugar esta aquí…- te dije tomándote la mano y colocándola en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón- y mas te vale que lo vallas entendiendo, porque quiero a mi dobe de vuelta…- asegure, acariciando tus mejillas sonrojadas

-P-pero joven…-balbuceaste espantado cuando te tome de las caderas y te senté a horcajadas sobre mí, rodeando tu cintura con mimo

-A partir de ahora trátame de tu…- dije besándote la frente- no mas formalidades- besó tu nariz- no mas Amo-sirviente – besó tus mejillas- y sobre todo, no mas Naruto el esclavo… solo Naruto, mi Amado Naruto- termino besando tus labios, suaves y deliciosos labios que con desesperación terminan por corresponderme haciéndome el hombre mas feliz del mundo – Te Amo…- susurro contra tu boca al separarnos

Un segundo después nos encontrábamos echados en la cama, te habías lanzado a abrazarme con tanto entusiasmo que termine perdiendo el equilibrio. Pero nada me importo solo estar así contigo, abrazados, juntos, contigo lloriqueando sobre mi, diciéndome lo mucho que me Amabas y lo feliz que eras al haberte aceptado. Tonto, el único que no cabía en si de felicidad era yo, esperaba que a partir de ese momento podríamos estar en paz de una vez por todas

Pero las cosas se complicaron nuevamente

-Continuara-

* * *

><p>Esta historia en realidad es corta, creo que el siguiente capi se concluye, subiré la próxima parte dependiendo de los reviews que me dejen XD… muajajajaja<p>

DE USTEDES DEPENDE EL TIEMPO A TRASCURRIR PARA LA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTE FIC ASI QUE A DEJAR REVIEWS SE A DICHO MUAJAJAJAJAJA

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Capi dos! Lamento el retrazo… PERO YA LES HABIA DICHO QUE TODO DEPENDIA DE CUANTO REVIEWS DEJARAN JUM!

* * *

><p><em>-P-pero joven…-balbuceaste espantado cuando te tome de las caderas y te senté a horcajadas sobre mí, rodeando tu cintura con mimo <em>

_-A partir de ahora trátame de tu…- dije besándote la frente- no mas formalidades- besó tu nariz- no mas Amo-sirviente – besó tus mejillas- y sobre todo, no mas Naruto el esclavo… solo Naruto, mi Amado Naruto- termino besando tus labios, suaves y deliciosos labios que con desesperación terminan por corresponderme haciéndome el hombre mas feliz del mundo – Te Amo…- susurro contra tu boca al separarnos _

_Un segundo después nos encontrábamos echados en la cama, te habías lanzado a abrazarme con tanto entusiasmo que termine perdiendo el equilibrio. Pero nada me importo solo estar así contigo, abrazados, juntos, contigo lloriqueando sobre mi, diciéndome lo mucho que me Amabas y lo feliz que eras al haberte aceptado. Tonto, el único que no cabía en si de felicidad era yo, esperaba que a partir de ese momento podríamos estar en paz de una vez por todas _

_Pero las cosas se complicaron nuevamente _

Mi Mascota Naruto

Cuatro meses después la vida de mi tío Madara llego a su fin, si soy sincero me dolió su perdida, fue un hombre muy amable y gentil con mi hermano y conmigo, siempre atento a pesar de tener una enfermedad Terminal

Los verdaderos problemas llegaron después, al estar mi tío muerto nuestro padre nos ordeno regresar a casa inmediatamente, negarse era imposible. Claro que nunca pensé en encontrare la "Grata" sorpresa apenas traspase la puerta de la casa

-Al fin llegan- hablo mi Padre desde el otro lado de la estancia, acomodado en el juego de muebles junto a mi madre y tres personas mas- Itachi, Sasuke, permítanme presentarle a la familia Haruno

Entre saludos de cortesía y etiqueta, preguntas vagas de nuestra estancia en Francia y comentario a la memoria de mi tío, Itachi y yo pasamos a formar parte del grupo, Naruto y Sai habían desaparecido llevando nuestras cosas a las recamaras, aun y cuando me costaba tolerarlo, había accedido a la petición de mi Kitsune de seguir fingiendo ser Amo-sirviente, de lo contrario las cosas podrían irnos mal

-Mi Sasuke es muy buen pianista, ¿por que no suben Sakura-san y tu a la habitación y tocas algo para ella?- mi madre parecía muy emocionada, claro que leí en sus muecas las ganas de presumirme

Al principio me negué tratando de sonar lo menos grosero posible, aunque de nada funciono, termine con aquella chica que no me terminaba de caer bien en mi habitación, me alegre un segundo al ver a Naruto allí ordenando mis cosas

-Esclavo, sal de la habitación- ordeno ella, haciendo que inconscientemente tensara los músculos del cuello

Naruto me miro un instante, con una mueca que pedía paciencia para aquella muchacha. Respire hondamente, sentándome en el banquillo del piano, pidiéndole a mi Kitsune acercarse con una mano, reprimí una sonrisa cuando se sonrojó obedeciendo, bajo las orejas y la cola al pasar a un lado de Sakura, tubo mucho cuidado de no verla directamente, para no "ofenderla"

-¿Joven Sasuke?- dijo situándose a un lado mío, derecho con las manos en la espalda, deje escapar una mueca enternecida hacia él, estire el brazo para acariciar sus cabellos justo entre las oreja, de inmediato la habitación se lleno de ronroneos, mi fuerza de voluntad se vio a prueba para no reír al ver su jocosa expresión

-Naruto no es un esclavo Sakura- le hable sin verla, mas concentrado en mi lindo rubio- es mas bien un acompañante, espero no te moleste que le pida quedarse a mi lado… me ayuda mucho cuando toco el piano…

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió sentándose a mi lado rápidamente, tomando mi brazo ansiosa

-Toca algo romántico para mi Sasuke-kun – pidió demasiado cerca de mi rostro

Nuevamente mire a Naruto, esta vez el permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero jure notarle un ligero tick en la ceja. Me tomo mas de diez canciones dejar satisfecha a Sakura, era muy molesta y chillona pero tenia que aguantarla por cortesía hacia las visitas de mis padres. Bajamos nuevamente al recibidor, note que Itachi ya no estaba, mis padres y los señores Haruno parecían muy contentos, mala señal

-Sasuke querido, ven siéntate, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte… -dijo Mikoto palpando el asiento, preferí sentarme en el individual, así podía estar a un lado de Naruto aunque este tuviera que permanecer de pie en posición servicial

-¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirme?

-Sasuke, las empresas Haruno y Uchiha estamos a punto de formar una alianza para unirlas y hacerlas crecer- empezó mi padre-para ello es necesario que contraigas Matrimonio con la señorita Haruno

-¿Qué?- por más que trate de no gritar, el volumen de mi voz seguramente pareció alto

-Estoy depositando en ti una gran responsabilidad, no me decepciones- sonó severo, aun así apreté los dientes tragándome toda replica

Disimuladamente observé a mi kitsune, tenía los ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo dorado, las orejas caídas y la cola totalmente escondida entre las piernas, simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así

-me niego…- hable claro y fuerte pero con calma, como si rechazara un negocio en lugar de desafiar a mi padre

-¿Qué has dicho?- mi padre me fusilo con la mirada, Jah! Poco me importaba. Note a los Haruno algo descolocados ya a Sakura fingiendo estar al borde del llanto

-Me niego, no deseo casarme con la señorita Haruno ni aunque eso signifique la perdida de un negocio- Fugaku se levantó del asiento mirándome con desprecio, yo lo imite, le plante cara aun y cuando él esperaba que bajara la mirada arrepentido

-acompáñame a mi oficina ¡Ya! –ordeno saliendo del recibidor, note claramente como miraba a Naruto despectivamente cuando camino a su lado, me preocupe, decidí seguirlo, mas porque me convenía arreglar esto entre los dos, que quedarme y soportar las malas miradas de los señores Harunos y el espectáculo que montaba Sakura con mi madre consolándola

-Regresa a mi habitación y no salgas de ahí hasta que yo valla- le susurre a Naruto, tomando su mano un segundo para apretarla y darle fuerzas- no dejes que nadie te vea, ten cuidado…- concluí con un fugas beso en su mejilla

-Sasuke…- alcancé a escuchar su voz

-¡¿Me quieres explicas que a sido eso?- grito Fugaku apenas cerré la puerta de su oficina- ¡¿estas buscando un problema? Porque te aseguro que los vas a encontrar Sasuke!

-solo he dicho que no quiero casarme con Sakura, ¡No me metas a mi en las transacciones de tus preciados negocios!

-¡Cállate!- se paro frente a mi en toda su altura, frunciendo el ceño a mas no poder, respirando pesadamente, hasta jure verle un color rojizo en los ojos- ¡Aras lo que se te ordena y punto, te casaras con esa chiquilla y se cerrara el trato entre las empresas!

-¡No puedes obligarme a casarme con alguien que no Amo!- respondí apretando los puños, estaba equivocado si creía que accedería así como así

-¡Oh Claro que puedo y lo are! – Se giró hasta su escritorio, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos de su traje, se apoyó en la superficie de madera encendiendo el cigarrillo- mas vale que obedezcas Sasuke…- hablo soltando el humo inalado en cada palabra- de lo contrario tu peludo amiguito rubio podría acabar muy mal

-¡No metas a Naruto en esto!- rugí perdiendo el control-¡Él no tiene nada que ver!

-Claro que lo tiene…- la calma en su voz no me gusto para nada, era como si… me estuviera amenazando- si ese maldito esclavo es la causa de que no quieras Casarte ya puedes irte despidiendo de él

-no me quiero casar porque no y punto- regule mi voz y serene mi cuerpo, pero mi mente estaba el triple de alterada, se muy bien como es mi padre con todo aquello que le incomoda o le causa problemas, por alguna razón tienden a "desaparecer"

-No me digas… ¿estas seguro?- se incorporo lentamente y con el mismo sigilo con que un lobo acechara a una oveja caminó alrededor mío, intentando ponerme nervioso, ¡Maldición y bien que lo estaba logrando!- tu y esa cosa se llevan muy bien, tal vez sea porque te a encantado usarlo ¿no?- abrí los ojos en demasía, girando el rostro rápidamente para que no notara mi asombro, ese infeliz que se hacia llamar mi padre, ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo…?- no te hagas el desentendido, no te preocupes, pasar el rato con alguno que otro esclavo es algo normal hasta para los mas refinados… - se coloco a mis espaldas dejando escapar mas humo de cigarrillo, haciendo que golpeara en mi nuca- ¿te gusto estar sobre él, Meterte entre sus piernas y hacerlo gemir como la zorra en celo que es? seguramente cediste cuando se te metió por los ojos, maldito esclavo prostituto…

Sencillamente no pude controlarme, antes de computar algo en mi cerebro ya mi cuerpo se había volteado dispuesto a estamparle un buen puñetazo en medio de la cara, sin embargo mis nudillos no llegaron siquiera a rozarlo. Mire asombrado a un Itachi salido de la nada, sujetaba mi muñeca con algo de fuerza, mirándome serio, me solté bruscamente, mentalmente agradecido por impedir un estupidez de mi parte, respirando ruidoso me dirigí a la salida, ya tenia el picaporte en la mano cuando Fugaku volvió a hablar

-mas vale que obedezcas… o are que tu mascota termine en el peor antro del mundo…

Recuerdo haber corrido por los pasillos hasta mi habitación, recuerdo haber escuchado los gritos de mi Madre y Sakura llamarme cuando pase por el recibidor, también recuerdo haber entrado a mi habitación, abierto la puerta bruscamente para cerrarla de golpe. No me di cuenta en que comente, resbalando por la superficie de madera llegue al suelo, ni cuando empecé a llorar, de lo que si estuve consiente es de cuando tu te sentaste a un lado, me abrazaste y en total silencio me sostuviste todo el tiempo que me tomo recuperar la compostura

Al caer la noche, nosotros aun continuábamos en el suelo, tu estabas recostado contra la puerta y yo estaba tumbado entre tus finas piernas, sobre tu pecho, rodeando posesivamente tu cintura, sentía tus pequeñas manos revoloteando entre mi cabello, repartiendo caricias en mi espalda y hombros de vez en cuando. Besas mi frente luego de aparta el flequillo negro mirándome con Amor, sonriendo vuelves a besarme pero esta vez en la nariz, las mejillas, los parpados, la frente otra vez, cerré los ojos complacido, recordando aquella última noche en Francia, aquella donde nos dimos el lujo de escaparnos de la casa de mi tío Madara, cuando corrimos entre los viñedos jugando, riéndonos de nada, rodando en la tierra abrazados para terminar contemplando el cielo

-¿Por qué tenia que acabarse la ilusión?- pregunte abriendo los ojos

-porque esta es la realidad…- respondiste abrazándome más, escondiendo mi rostro en tu cuello- la realidad en donde no podemos estar juntos, donde tú serás esposo de una dama de alcurnia y yo seré solo una sombra que te arrulle cada vez que lo necesites- apreté mis brazos acercándote a mi todo lo que se pudo, negando infantilmente tus correctas palabras, pero es que, ¡Cielos!, no lo aceptaba, no lo acepto

-No- me incorpore un poco, mirando tus ojos como aquella estela de luz que siempre me había iluminado- no obedeceré

-Me mandaran lejos…- hablaste con aflicción, no me extraña que escucharas la discusión, tus sentidos animales se han refinado mucho- temo que nos separen…

-nadie nos va a separar- aseguro atrayéndote para que seas tu el que descanse en mi pecho ahora- mientras estemos en esta casa mi padre siempre se interpondrá en nuestras vidas, siempre estarás amenazado y jamás podremos ser libres de amarnos

-¿Qué aremos entonces?...- la pregunta quedo flotando en el aire unos densos segundos, segundos que a mi se me antojaron eternos

-Seremos libres… lo prometo, algún día nos iremos lejos a algún lugar donde podamos estar en paz, donde nadie pueda dañarte, donde nada nos impida amar…- sentí el llanto en mi pecho, llorabas acongojado, asustado, inseguro, yo te abrazaba fuertemente hablando, profiriendo tantas palabras de amor y brillantes promesas como me era posible

Unas horas mas tarde, dormíamos en la cama, juntos, sintiéndonos en paz con la presencia del otro, así como siempre debió de ser

Y así nuevamente los días fueron pasando, convirtiéndose en semanas y luego en meses, unos pocos que fueron largos, tediosos y desesperantes para mi. Cada tanto me citaban a algún lugar para pasar el tiempo con Sakura, ella encantada parecía hacerse la ciega en aquellas ocasiones, obviando mi mal humor, todo fuera por el cortejo. Propuse aquello al día siguiente de la discusión con Fugaku, diciendo que necesitaba tiempo para conocerla, y el cortejo ayudaría perfectamente a ello, tiempo era lo que necesitaba para concluir mis planes con Naruto, pero estaba seguro que Fugaku sospechaba, y siempre nos mantenía un ojo enzima

Una tarde, cuando me reuní con "Mi prometida" en el parque, ella se apareció con un esclavo de lo más peculiar

-Sasuke-kun te presento a Pein, es un dingo de raza- me dijo feliz presentándomelo, era alto, mas que yo, de cabellos naranja y con muchas perforaciones en el rostro, vestía con unos jeans oscuros, botas militares, camiseta de tirantes negra y guantes de cuero sin dedillos, parecía mas que todo un roquero- he pensado que seria buena idea que Naruto también tenga compañía, e notado lo aburrido que se pone cuando tu y yo estamos juntos y como se que es tu mascota consentida me dije que seria bueno que tuviera un amigo! ¿No es genial? Ahora podremos dejarlo con Pein y podremos estar solos…

Bien no se con que cerebro pensó aquello, era una terrible idea, mas que terrible, horrorosa idea, mas aun cuando note como ese perro sarnoso miraba a mi Naruto. A la primera cita que él se presento Sakura logro secuestrarme hacia no se donde apartándome de Naruto dejándolo a solas con ese Dingo, mas tarde me entere de boca de mi Kitsune que aquel había intentado hablarle, con algo de torpeza pues no hablaba mucho y apenas si estaba recibiendo educación, era mas animal que otra cosa y a la primera que Naruto se descuido este trato de acercársele como lo hacen los animales para…, creo que no tengo que explicas eso

¿Resultado?, un Zorro completamente aterrorizado ante la presencia del estupido Pein, un Sasuke Uchiha con los celos por los cielos y una molesta Sakura que no entendía que había fallado de su "Fabuloso" plan

Cuando el cuarto mes de cortejo llego a su fin, y luego de reafirmarme que jamás y nunca me casaría con aquella mujer loca, la fecha de mi boda se dio a conocer, lo único bueno de ello era que la novia estaba tan emocionada escogiendo flores y diseños de vestidos que apenas y si me prestaba atención

-Me "caso" en dos meses…- le dije a Naruto aquella tarde en mi habitación, notándolo algo deprimido – hey, tranquilo, recuerda que para entonces ya no estaremos aquí…

-lo se es solo que…- bajo la cabeza meneando la cola nervioso, jugando con sus dedos- Sasuke…¿E-estas seguro de querer arruinar tu vida por mi?

-¿Arruinar? ¿De donde has sacado eso?- fruncí el ceño molesto definitivamente alguien te había metido esa idea en la cabeza, había veces en que resultabas demasiado inocente

-Pein me dijo… que las personas veían muy mal la unión entre un hibrido y un noble, que tu sufrirías muchos desprecios…- al instante atrape tu cintura, acercándote a mi cuerpo, dejándote sin habla con un beso apasionado

-¿No te he dicho ya que ignores a ese perro pulgoso? Además, no tendrás que preocuparte lo que digan las personas al lugar al que iremos…- me miraste con esos enormes ojos azules que tanto me gustan, ladeando la cabeza confundido como cuando eras cachorro y no entendías las lecciones de la escuela – te are feliz mi Amado Kitsune así que no te preocupes en nada mas…

Sonreíste tan radiante como siempre, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos, sentándote a horcajadas en mis piernas cuando me senté al borde de la cama, nos besamos apasionadamente y sin detenernos, sin darnos cuenta la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos empezó a elevarse sin mencionar el deseo y la pasión. De un impulso pase a mordisquear tu cuello, sentía bajo mis labios el ronroneo de tu garganta ante mis caricias. Por una milésima de segundo recordé aquellas veces que pensaba en tocarte de esta manera, de sentir asco hacia mi mismo, pero por alguna razón esta vez, teniendo tu entrega, me sentía confiado para continuar pero, cuando el cerebro me comenzó a funcionar otra vez recordé también aquel día que me ofreciste tu cuerpo por ser mi voluntad, entonces… ¿eso quería decir que ahora te entregabas por ser solamente mi deseo?

-Mírame…- te pedí separándome un poco de tu piel, tenias la camisa desabrochada así como el chaleco, resbalaban sensualmente por tus hombros, lisos y suaves junto a un fino cuello lleno de marcas que ni supe cuando hice- Naruto…¿haces esto porque lo deseas?- nuevamente me miraste confundido, enterneciéndome al verte ladear la cabeza, pero entonces sonreíste acercándote a mi, susurrándome en el oído justo lo que quería escuchar

-Claro que lo deseo, eres lo que mas amo en este mundo, quiero entregarme a ti de todas las formas posibles- tomaste mi rostro entre tus pequeñas manos y me miraste directo a los ojos, tus dedos toqueteando mis labios- Hazme el Amor Sasuke…

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendido, pero al instante sostuve tu rostro entregándote un lago y húmedo beso, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, la sensación y sabor de tus labios, el olor y textura de tu piel, el sonido de tu voz llamándome una y otra vez. En un instante estábamos rodando entre las sabanas, tocándonos, desnudándonos, apegando tanto nuestros cuerpos queriendo fusionarnos, tu mirada azulina estaba sobre mi en todo momento así como yo solo te veía a ti, me fue irreal reconocer tus caricias, tímidas e inexpertas, pero aun así muy entregadas, buscabas complacerme, lo que no sabias es que ya lo habías hecho, hace mucho tiempo atrás

-¿Quién diría que tuvieras un punto tan sensible aquí?- murmure en tu oído, recostado sobre tu espalda, sujetando la base de tu cola, cada vez que la presionaba parecías vibrar de ansiedad

-S-sasuke… por favor…- suplicaste con ojos llorosos, tomando la mano que tenía en tu cola dirigiéndola hacia tu entrepierna, la tome sin dudarlo masajeándola lentamente, pues aun me parecías lo mas delicado del mundo

-quiero que te relajes…- continué atendiendo tu hombría, mientas separaba tus piernas lentamente, ayudaste apoyando las rodillas en el colchón mas separadas una de la otra, dejando a la vista tu entrada

Tragué saliva intentando controlarme, tenerte así, sobre mi cama, desnudo, mostrándome esa parte de ti…,¡Concéntrate!

-No te asustes…- al verte asentir, acerque mi rostro a aquel virgen pasaje, estrecho y apretado, sentirlo comprimirse con el toque de mi lengua me excito muchísimo, mas aun al escucharte gemir, con algo de tiempo e insistencia, logre abrirme paso a tu interior, buscando humectarlo con mi saliva. Ya húmedo y lubricado decidí que era el momento de dilatarte, nuevamente me recosté en tu espalda para hablarte de cerca- deja que entren…

Acaricie tu entrada un poco, se comprimía y relajaba cortantemente y tuve que tomarle el ritmo para introducir el primer dedo en el momento justo, gracias a esto solo te escuche murmurar una queja de incomodidad, pero nada mas, moverlo era algo costoso, eras muy estrecho, pero lentamente las paredes de tu interior se relajaban, inserte otro dedo, nuevamente atinando el momento justo de contracción para no incomodarte, el tercero entro con esfuerzo, nada que un poco mas de atención a tu hombría no calmara

-separa mas las piernas…- susurre rodeando tu cintura con un brazo luego de sacar lentamente los dedos de tu interior, me ubique correctamente detrás de ti, sintiendo tu dorada cola rodear mis cintura- Mírame…- cuando giraste el rostro aproveché para aprisionarlo con mi mano libre, besándote tan profundamente como podía

De inmediato y sin esperar mas me adentre en ti de una sola embestida, contuve tu rostro impidiendo que te separaras del beso, tragándome tu grito de dolor y todos los lloriqueos, era mejor así, si lo hacia lentamente sufrirías demasiado. Permití que respiraras cuando note que dejabas de temblar, tomabas grandes bocanadas de aire mientras apoyabas la cabeza entre los brazos, vi tus orejas vueltas hacia mi atento a lo que sea que tuviera para decirte. Me di cuenta que pronto tu interior empezó a contraerse y relajarse rítmicamente, queriendo mas, sentía como me tragabas, como tu tibio interior me apretaba deliciosamente, era fascinante para mi, un privilegio vivir esto contigo

Cuando, ya más calmado, te giraste hacia mi, pidiéndome que te diera mas, me sentí desfallecer, tomando tu rostro para besarlo nuevamente inicie un vaivén de caderas que al principio arranco protestas y muecas de dolor de tu parte, pero lentamente conforme pasaba el tiempo, fuiste relajándote y mas aprisa aun gimiendo de placer. Tome tu miembro masajeándolo al mismo compás que manteníamos tu y yo. Contenía la respiración al resbalar dentro de ti, y respiraba tanto aire como podía cada que salía, era embriagante, agotador e intenso, algo tosco a falta de experiencia pero pronto encontramos la armonía en los movimientos permitiéndonos acelerar el paso

Te escuche gritar mi nombre con deseo y pasión, pedías que no me detuviera, sostenías el brazo con que te rodeaba y entrelazabas nuestros dedos, ese momento fue inolvidable para mi. Después de un tiempo, sentí algo mas, te estabas estrechando, se me hacia difícil moverme dentro de ti, también escuchaba como ronroneabas de placer próximo al orgasmo, deseando liberarte, me miraste por enzima del hombro, como pidiéndome permiso para hacerlo, sonreí al darme cuenta, aproximándome para besar tu mejilla

-córrete, se que lo deseas…- mis palabras tuvieron que tener alguna especie de incentivo pues muy pronto te comprimiste mas, causando que por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo acelerara su pauta. Respire con trabajo, no era sencillo moverme contigo apretándome de aquella manera, debía emplear mucha mas fuerza, aquella que me hizo entrar en ti una ultima vez, haciendo que alcanzara un punto desconocido que te obligo a terminar. Sentí que era momento de detenerme, si continuaba podría córreme dentro de ti y no quería hacerlo, no en nuestra primera vez, sin embargo no había hecho el intento de salir cuando ya tu cola que apresó con una fuerza que jamás pensé que llegaría a tener, obligándome a quedarme dentro de ti, justo al borde del orgasmo

-dentro de mi… H-hazlo dentro de mi…- jadeaste mirándome tan sensualmente que jure por un segundo que no se trataba de ti

Tu interior me absorbió por completo, haciéndome gemir descontrolado, apretaste deliberadamente los músculos, haciendo que me doblara de placer contra tu espalda, te abrace la cintura soportándolo hasta que me sentí llegar dentro de ti, un hormigueo delicioso se extendió por cada fibra de mi cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo atrayéndome a una sensación de paz que nunca creí sentir

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente estábamos recostados en la cama aun unidos, tu estabas dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro, así que abochornado y tratando de no despertarte me deslice fuera de ti, ver mi semilla junto a la sangre que inevitablemente correría al ser tu primera vez, salir de ti y deslizarse por tus piernas me envió un calambrazo de deseo desde mi entrepierna, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo otra vez. Con cuidado te di la vuelta y en un suspiro ya te tenia abrazado a mi, sonreí por lo gracia y también te abracé, suspirando tranquilo, ahora ya eras completamente mío

Tan tranquilo estaba que no note ciertos ojos púrpura anillados que estuvieron viendo todo justo en la puerta imperceptiblemente abierta. Pein nos vio aquella noche, escuchó la charle de nuestra fuga y también presenció nuestro acto de amor, pensó que podría usar esa nueva información para chantajearte. Una semana después cuando mi madre y Sakura me obligaron acompañarlas para escoger el pastel de bodas, tuviste que quedarte en la mansión a solas con el dingo

-Naruto…- te llamo él, acorralándote contra un árbol en los jardines- déjame montarte…

-¡Claro que no! ¿Estas loco?-trataste de separarte, pero él era mas fuerte- ¡Ni siquiera somos de la misma especie!

-Tu y joven Sasuke tampoco lo son…- respondo tomando tu rostro entre las manos

-¿Q-que… como tu?- aprovechando tu distracción trato de besarte, pero claro no pensó que el zorro se la jugara con astucia, con un buen zarpazo en el rostro habías logrado alejarlo- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

-Jum… ¿quieres que señor fugaku se entere que te dejaste montar por señor Sasuke?

La expresión de tu rostro cambio a una de miedo al escuchar el nombre de mi padre, bajaste la cabeza y no rechazaste el abrazo del Dingo a pesar que te repugnaba su tacto y olor

-deja que te tenga, o sino… diré todo lo que vi

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Una saludo a todas las lectoras y lectores que me dejaron un Revieews! Este capi se los dedico a ustedes<p>

Nirumi nee-chan! Gracias por leerme y confiarme a tu beta, aun no e tenido tiempo para comunicarme con ella pero jeje, XD pos de milagro que pude actualizar, estoy muy ocupada esta semana, espero y te guste este capi ( y mas vale que tu también actualices jum! Como es posible que te este ganando una novata como yo?) jajaja besitos y abrazos nos leemos…

Kurotsuki No Neko emmm con lo de la zoofilia emmm no se como reaccionar, yo solo quería que vieran a Naru en forma de Kitsune no a Sasuke como un loco O-oU jeje gracias por ocupar tu tiempo y dejarme un rr te lo agradezco y espero que disfrutes de este capi

akaerii lamento hacerte esperar ^-^U pero pos aki esta este capi, ^/^ me haces sonrojar con eso de que te gusta como escribo jeje SIII NO SOY TAN MALA ESCRIBIENDO MUJAJAJAJA

sol Auki uzumaki NOOO TE MATES AUN HAY MUUUUUUCHO YAOI POR DELANTE QUE QUIERO QUE ME LEAS! Jajajajaja buena esa XD aki este capi para que lo disfrutes PERO NO TE MATES OK?

Saskenaru muy rosa? TT_TT carai no se que pensar de eso, gracias por dejarme un rr espero y te guste este capi

Zarame-sama me alegro que te encante jeje aquí este capi espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho

Yuzed Nowari Jubi-san? ^/^ jejej que cosas jamás nadie me había dicho algo así y menos a una escritora de tercera como yo TT_TT, pero me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia y espero continúes leyéndome en especial cuando publique las demás historias! Te prometo dedicar una solo para ti (NIRUME-NEECHAN NO TE PONGAS CELOSA SIIII?) perdona mi nee-chan es muy querida para mi pero espero que tu y yo nos llevemos muy bien también jejeje chau u u u u


	3. Chapter 3

.

Emmmmm, Hola? No! Esperen no lancen sus tomates! Piedad TT_TT, guarden todo lo que van a tirarme o me voy y no les dejo Ningún capi nuevo ò_ó… bien así esta mejor… lamento la demora, de verdad, estoy organizándome para publicar todos los fic que ya e prometido, pero todo paso a paso, mi beta no es tan indestructible como aparente y no la quiero volver loca aun… mi hermanita Riyu no a parado de joder y pues al fin estoy con la actualización, espero que les guste

* * *

><p><em>-Naruto…- te llamo él, acorralándote contra un árbol en los jardines- déjame montarte…<em>

_-¡Claro que no! ¿Estas loco?-trataste de separarte, pero él era mas fuerte- ¡Ni siquiera somos de la misma especie!_

_-Tu y joven Sasuke tampoco lo son…- respondo tomando tu rostro entre las manos_

_-¿Q-que… como tu?- aprovechando tu distracción trato de besarte, pero claro no pensó que el zorro se la jugara con astucia, con un buen zarpazo en el rostro habías logrado alejarlo- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!_

_-Jum… ¿quieres que señor fugaku se entere que te dejaste montar por señor Sasuke?_

_La expresión de tu rostro cambio a una de miedo al escuchar el nombre de mi padre, bajaste la cabeza y no rechazaste el abrazo del Dingo a pesar que te repugnaba su tacto y olor_

_-deja que te tenga, o sino… diré todo lo que vi_

.

Mi Mascota Naruto

.

Cuando él trató de besarte nuevamente, cerraste los ojos con fuerza y apretaste los labios conteniendo el impulso de sacártelo de encima y salir corriendo, sus labios sobre los tuyos te hacían sentir asco pero no sabías que hacer, si no le complacías te delataría, aunque eso no evitaba que temblaras en silencio tragándote la repulsión cuando empezó a desvestirte, el muy maldito tenia planeado tomarte allí, en medio del jardín, donde cualquiera podría verlos, se notaba que era un vil perro que solo deseaba montar un rato, no sentías nada que no fuera miedo y rechazo, él no podía siquiera imitar las sensaciones que aquella noche yo te hice sentir, el tacto era diferente, el sentimiento aún más, y cuando te diste cuenta que nada valía la pena si no era yo el que estaba sobre ti brindándote amor, reaccionaste tratando de escapar, él te sujetaba tanto como le era posible pero tu te habías vuelto una fiera, si, de cortadas garras y limados colmillos, torturante etiqueta a la que sometían a todos los esclavos, pero una fiera dispuesta a usar sus armas

-no te resistas, o le diré a todos que has estado con el joven Sasuke- repitió esperando que con eso la situación se tornara a su favor

-diles lo que quieras no dejaré que me toques, ¡Que ensucies lo que es de él!- rugiste soltándole tremendo arañazo en el ojo derecho

Pein profirió un gemido ronco ante el dolor, llevando la mano que no te sostenía por el cuello a la cara, cubriendo con la palma el ojo lastimado, aquel que ahora era incapaz de abrir, la sangre escurriéndole entre los dedos. El momento fue aprovechado y con un rodillazo a sus costillas lograste apartarlo lo suficiente para arrastrarte hacia atrás, sin embargo aún no estabas de pie cuando él te empujó de regreso al piso gruñendo furioso, desgarrando con saña la ropa que aún portabas

El forcejeo se prolongó y entre el desespero por escapar y su insistencia por tenerte, tus ropas fueron rasgadas y el miedo se acrecentó en ti, chillando asustado, con ese toque animal que casi nunca empleabas, naturalmente rogaste por ayuda, y vaya que él lo sintió

De un momento a otro dejó de moverse sobre ti y se quedó estático con la expresión desencajada y la boca abierta. Tú estabas quieto con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada no te habías dado cuenta aún

-¿qué...?-acercando su nariz a tu cuello quiso asegurarse que eso que sentía no era falso, ciertamente, podía reconocer ese olor en donde fuera, todo híbrido podría

Echando las anaranjadas orejas hacia atrás, Pein se incorporó frunciendo el ceño frustrado, pero no podía hacer nada, se retiró en silencio tal y como había llegado dejándote en el jardín a medio vestir pero raramente feliz, ya te habías dado cuenta también

Al caer la noche, mi llegada a la mansión fue como un retiro espiritual ya cuando estuve dentro de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, relajé el ceño al ver a mi amado zorrito acurrucado entre las mullidas almohadas de mi cama, vestido con un camisón blanco y un pantalón de dormir que simpáticamente le quedaban algo grandes y le hacían ver aún más tierno, se le notaba contento, hasta dormido sonreía y eso causó que yo también lo hiciera

Silenciosamente, para no despertarlo, me cambié de ropa y me uní a él en la cama, rodeándole con los brazos y enterrando la cara en sus dorados cabellos, allí en medio de las relajadas orejas que vibraban curiosamente cada que mi respiración las alcanzaba, en su inconciencia logró reconocerme, su cola moviéndose entonces a rodearme cariñosa, cuando empezó a ronronear caí dormido de inmediato

Aquella noche soñé algo peculiar pero no por eso desagradable, caminaba en una habitación demasiado iluminada por los rayos del sol, como un cuarto con ventanas hacia el ocaso, tenía entre los brazos un bultito envuelto en mantas suaves y blancas, era cálido y mi propio cuerpo parecía reaccionar protectoramente pues lo sostenía con extremo cuidado y firmeza, mi corazón latía tranquilo pero se sentía pleno, una felicidad llenándome por dentro, esa simple escena permaneció en mi sueño toda la noche, como si se alargara o se repitiera una y otra vez. Cuando desperté traté de recordar el sueño al completo pero sólo un par de imágenes permanecían claras, lo demás era difuso, busqué tu cuerpo entre las sabanas, tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarte y tenerte pegado a mi, pero aún y cuando las telas blancas estaban tibias tu no te encontrabas en ellas, te acabarías de levantar de seguro, cuando ya sentado en la cama me estiré un poco para despertarme pude escuchar unos sonidos extraños desde el baño, preocupado me acerqué y toqué la puerta pero tu no contestabas, la abrí despacio, encontrándote algo ido sentado frente al retrete, las piernas recogidas y la cola inerte contra el piso

-¿Naruto?- te llame acercándome hasta estar a tu lado, temblabas- ¿qué pasa amor?

-oh Sasuke...- te lanzaste contra mi cuello aforrándote a mi, llorando mientras tu cola se descontrolaba moviéndose de un lado para otro demostrando que a pesar de tu llanto desbordabas de felicidad- Gracias, Gracias...

No entendía nada, y la incógnita de que era lo que te tenía tan contento me persiguió a lo largo del día, a la hora del almuerzo vi de reojo como Sai susurraba cosas a tu lado y parecías sonrojarte por ello, curiosidad, curiosidad...

-ototo ¿podemos hablar?- en la noche Itachi me arrastró a su despacho, me obligó a tomar asiento y se situó frente a mi con una cara muy seria- ¿tienes idea de para que estas aquí?

-es obvio que no, ¿debería preocuparme por algo?- indagué mirando a un lado notando entonces que el gato pulgoso de Sai estaba allí

-Sai ve por Naruto-kun - pidió aniki pasando por alto mis palabras, mas importante todavía, ¿para que quería Itachi que estuviese mi kitsune en la misma habitación?, cuando Sai regresó acompañado del susodicho, este parecía muy a la defensiva, miró a Sai con odio soltándose de un manotazo de su agarre y corrió a mi lado para refugiarse, lo tomé en brazos y traté de ver su cara pero rehuía la mirada y se apegaba a mi pecho

-hay que hablar seriamente de eso...- empezó Itachi tomando asiento frente a nosotros- en especial ahora- apuntó a Naruto y luego a mí- y tú... Tú tienes que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-¿de qué demonios hablas aniki?-

-habla de lo que Naruto-kun y tú tienen a escondidas bastardo -habló sin permiso Sai, rodé los ojos acordándome que ese neko del demonio no era ni de cerca educado cuando mis padres o la visita no estaban- ¿que acaso Naruto-kun no te ha dicho nada?

Parpadeé una vez sin entender y miré a mi zorrito que de reojo miraba a Sai y a Itachi con una mezcla de miedo y recelo, con un par de dedos levanté su rostro delicadamente y me miró con las orejas gachas, apenado

-¿y bien?- pedí una explicación, pero siempre tratando de no ser muy autoritario y demandante, no quería que sonara como una orden- ¿qué es eso que tienes que decirme?- esta vez acompañé la pregunta con un tono amable y una expresión dulcificada, él sonrió entonces agitando la cola y ladeando la cabeza, buena señal

-joven Sasuke... Yo...- coloqué un dedo en sus labios y le regañé con la mirada, él entendió

-no tienes que fingir, aquí sólo está el Neko pulgoso y aniki...- Itachi cerró los ojos suspirando largamente y Sai sonrió falso asintiendo con la cabeza

-Sasuke... Yo...- bien, su cola a dejado de moverse y ha bajado las orejas, mala señal- cuando tu y yo... Nosotros...- estaba dando demasiados rodeos

-lo primero que tienes que saber es que Pein les pillo follando- habló Sai impaciente

-¿Qué?- esto es malo, si ese desgraciado se lo dice a Sakura nuestro plan de escape se iría al caño, a marchas forzadas planeaba como irnos de la mansión antes de la fecha prevista pero...

-no tomes decisiones precipitadas ototo, aún no terminan las noticias,- miró a Naruto seriamente y exigió con la mirada que hablase de una vez

-Sasuke... ¿Te acuerdas de lo que solíamos hablar de niños?- asentí distraídamente tratando de adivinar qué de tantas cosas que hablábamos cuando niños era lo que él quería que recordara- ¿recuerdas que mi sueño más grande era tener una familia?- asentí seguro, recordaba perfectamente ese tema- pues... Digamos que mi sueño se ha cumplido...- me sonrió feliz abrazándome muy fuerte, sin parar de decir mil y un gracias

Medité un minuto completo, analizando todas las posibilidades y aunque mi corazón ya sabía el significado de sus palabras mi mente todavía buscaba una explicación, mi corazón se disparó a lo loco y mis ojos de dilataron, la garganta se me secó y sin poder contenerme te separe rápidamente por los hombros mirando seriamente tu rostro

-¿estás... hablando enserio?- asentiste sonriendo, las fuerzas me abandonaron y al segundo siguiente regresaron con fuerza, te abracé protectoramente luchando contra las lagrimas que pujaban por abandonar mis ojos, no lo podía creer- estas... Dios...

Itachi sonrío disimuladamente y Sai ladeó la cabeza sin entender, permanecimos así un poco mas hasta que, sin poderlo aguantar más, te besé profundamente importándome un reverendo pepino el que esos dos nos vieran, ¿para que fingir si ellos ya lo sabían?

-mi amado Kitsune, me haces tan feliz...- toqué tu vientre aún plano recordando retazos del sueño que había tenido, llenándome de dicha

-Sabrás entonces que esto no puede saberse- cortó mi hermano serio- un caso de esta naturaleza es tomado como una aberración- le miré fulminante, lo que decía era una gran ofensa- tienes que ser realista, las relaciones entre esclavos y nobles es netamente para prostitución, es por eso que una vez los híbridos entran en la mayoría de edad se le son esterilizados, previendo así que sean fecundados en el acto sexual, sin embargo Naruto-kun no ha pasado por este proceso ya que no entra dentro del personal obrero general de la mansión, el período de su tratamiento ya ha pasado y ahora tanto el como Sai son los únicos que no han sido esterilizados

-¿quieres decir que yo debería obligar a Naruto no solo a realizarse una intervención en la que se le negará tener hijos sino también a abortar?, ¿Me crees demente? Yo jamás haría eso- me levanté del asiento colocándome frente a aniki, mirándole desafiante- esa aberración, como tu descaradamente lo llamas frente a mi, es mi hijo y aunque aún no nace lo amo tanto o mas que a mi vida, para lastimarle a él y a Naruto primero deberán matarme -

Itachi sonrió con esa cara de comadreja sabia que tanto detestaba y reclinándose en la silla se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos

-bien dicho ototo, creo que ahora si puedo decir que he tomado una buena decisión-

-¿de que rayos hablas?-

-el embarazo de un hibrido no dura tanto como el de los humanos pero tampoco es tan corto como el de los animales, en este caso la gestación de los zorros dura de 48 a 56 días, y de los híbridos zorros dura cuatro meses aproximadamente- habló Sai distraído

-en otras palabras, tendrás menos tiempo del que crees para escaparte- dijo aniki levantándose de su asiento para ir hacia la biblioteca y ojear unos libros- para el día de tu supuesta boda la panza de Naruto-kun será tan evidente como la de una mujer de cinco meses, pondrías en peligro a mi sobrino- abrí los ojos impresionado, ¿escuche bien? ¿Sobrino?- por eso los planes se adelantan...

-¿q-que pasa con Pein?- pregunto tímido Naruto colocándose detrás de mi y sosteniendo la tela de mi camisa en puños- se dio cuenta cuando...

-¿cuándo...?- inquirí mirándole preocupado

-cuando trato de montarlo ayer en el jardín bastardo- interrumpió nuevamente Sai

-¿qué...? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- miré a Naruto que estaba algo erizado, como si el simple recuerdo le molestara

-llegaste tarde anoche... Además estaba más ocupado pensando en como te daría la noticia y...- miró mal a Sai echando las orejas hacia atrás y elevando un lado del labio superior mostrando uno de sus pequeños colmillos a manera de amenaza- fue cuando Sai se percató de mi estado por el olor, no tuve mas remedio que decirle y… Terminó contándoselo a Itachi-san

-¿olor?- ¿el neko se dio cuenta sólo por el olor?

-los animales comunes y los híbridos podemos percibir olores mucho mejor que los humanos, cuando un hibrido está encinta se refleja en su olor - miré a Sai con una ceja levantada esperando que continuara mientras Naruto rugía quedó desde el fondo de su garganta, amenazando al neko sin muchos resultados- cuando Pein trató de montar a Naruto-kun su organismo hizo lo propio haciendo que su olor cambiara, esto tiene mucha más importancia de la que parece, el olor que despide Naruto-kun tiene muchas funciones, disuade a otros híbridos de atacarle, evita que otros machos le busquen para aparearse y activa en su compañero el instinto de protección...- fue el turno de levantar la otra ceja, formando así una considerable expresión de asombro- el olor es tan fuerte que incluso los humanos que no son capases de percibirlo son afectados, se sienten incómodos cerca del hibrido en estado y terminan alejándose de él, sirve como medio de defensa, pero hay que tener cuidado, la incomodidad puede tornarse fácilmente en agresión tanto con los humanos como con otros híbridos

-por eso... Si Pein llegara a decírselo a Sakura... -

-lo bueno fue que yo me enteré antes que Sakura, mi querido cuñado- Naruto bufó fastidiado desviando la mirada e inflando las mejillas, la tensión del ambiente se esfumó e Itachi sonrió acercándose a mi

Me abrazó como cuando éramos niños, pero no puede evitar pensar que esa muestra de cariño estaba impregnada de cierto tinte a despedida. Me soltó y mostró un par de boletos que había sacado antes de la biblioteca, los tomé con las manos temblorosas, y le miré a los ojos, distinguí la nostalgia y el orgullo en ellos, luego miró a mi kitsune, se acerco a él y le despeinó amistosamente tomando la punta de una de sus doradas orejas y susurrándole algo que le hizo sonreír, Naruto asintió y luego tomó mi mano arrastrándome hasta la salida

-sean felices...- escuché que me dijo antes de salir de allí

El plan había cambiado, tenía pensado irme una o dos semanas antes del matrimonio, esperaba que mi padre no sospechara para poder largarnos, pero era obvio que el riesgo de que Pein nos delatara era alto, además el tiempo que tardaría en cambiar el aspecto del vientre de mi zorrito era poco, si mi padre lo notaba la vida de mi hijo peligraría, el período de plantación programado para un mes se redujo a un día, tuve que hacer muchas llamadas, empacas aprisa, pero al caer la noche todo estaba listo

Excepto una cosa...

-Naruto debemos darnos prisa...- le decía tocando levemente la puerta del baño, vomitaba como esta mañana, ¿solo una semana y los síntomas ya se presentaban? Bueno quizás sea mejor así, no tendría que aguantar por tanto tiempo el embarazo...

Embarazo... ¡Dios seré padre!, aún no me lo podía creer, tenía tantas ideas, tantos planes, tantas cosas que me gustaría hacer con mi familia...

-Sa-sasuke ...- el murmullo de tu voz me alertó, abrí la puesta aprisa encontrándote algo pálido apoyado en el lavamanos cuya llave estaba abierta

-Naru... ven...- luego de ayudarte a secar tu cara y manos con una pequeña toalla, busque mi gabardina, aquella con la que planeaba abrigarme al salir esta noche, pero era mejor que tu la usaras, te cubrí con ella y te cargué en brazos

Bajamos las escaleras de la casa en silencio, en el garaje, el neko pulgoso ya nos esperaba a un lado del auto con nuestras cosas dentro, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que dejara a Naruto allí y luego me pasó las llaves

-Itachi me a pedido que te de esto..- extendió una mano mostrando una tarjeta de crédito, un ligero tic se apodero de mi ceja y le mire altivamente

-no la necesito...

-¿y quien dijo que era para ti?- estreché los ojos detestándolo otro poco- es para Naruto-kun, Itachi desea hacerle un regalo para que tenga con que cuidarse y a su bebe... También a ti

Con resignación tome la tarjeta y subí al auto, una ultima mirada a la casa y descubrí que no me costaba nada abandonarla, esa casa había sido mi jaula y la de mi Kitsune por muchos años, ahora seríamos libres. En el aeropuerto no tardamos ni veinte minutos en subir al avión, todo el tiempo estuviste tiritando de malestar contra mi pecho, te abrazaba fuertemente, preocupado, no habías comido o bebido nada y aun así luchabas contra las ganas de vomitar

-N-no te preocupes... Es normal...- me decías, pero sabía que escondías algo, tomé tu rostro para besarte lentamente, quería que me dijeras eso que escondías, por suerte me conocías más que a mi mismo así que sonriendo cansado hablaste- mi cuerpo debe acostumbrarse, las hormonas y eso, tengo que adaptarme...

-¿a que?

- tu y yo... Somos diferentes- tu sonrisa se tornó triste y tus ojos se desviaron de los míos- al no ser iguales las cosas se complican, esencia humana dentro de un hibrido, mi cuerpo debe adaptarse para poder mantener a nuestro bebé... Lo siento...- unas lagrimas corrieron por tu rostro sin permiso, haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara- lo siento... Si tan solo fuera como tú... Un humano, No tendrías que estar pasando por esto, perdóname...

-Shhh, no te tengo que perdonar nada, en primer lugar porque amo todo lo que tu eres, porque gracias a lo que eres podremos tener una familia y porque sencillamente no cambiaría nada, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y cambiar las cosas las dejaría tal cual están- sonreí al encontrarme con el azul de tus ojos nuevamente y acaricié las marquitas en tus mejillas con mimo- perdóname tú a mí por hacerte sufrir como esclavo, por no haber hecho algo antes, por este malestar que tienes... Ahora que lo pienso, creo que si pudiera cambiar las cosas me gustaría ser como tú- sonreí al ver tu cara a medio camino entre la confusión y el espanto- Te amo, si fuera un hibrido estaríamos en igual de condiciones ¿no te parece?

Realmente no esperé respuesta, un último beso, un apretón al abrazo y más tarde por fin pudiste dormir un poco, el viaje entonces se hizo tranquilo, aún temblabas pero nada comparado a las horas anteriores. Miré por la ventanilla, ya amanecía pero faltaba mucho por recorrer todavía, acomodándome otro poco cerré los ojos y dormí también

Tres semanas habían pasado rápidamente, tres semanas desde aquella noche que habíamos escapado de casa como dos típicos enamorados buscando libertad a su amor, tres semanas desde que ahora vivíamos muy lejos de Japón, no era el lugar que había planeado en un principio precisamente pero Itachi había insistido, todavía recuerdo aquella charla…

-_¿__Montreal, Canadá? ¿Es una broma?- pregunté leyendo el destino de los boletos _

_-¿no te agrada el clima frío ototo-baka? Hubiera jurado que era tu preferido- me decía cruzándose de brazos_

_-no es eso, yo ya tenia un lugar seleccionado…_

_-eso es verdad, pero ten en cuenta que no puedes simplemente huir a otro país y rehacer tu vida como si nada, especialmente conociendo la clase de influencia y métodos que maneja nuestro padre- se reclinó en el asiento de su escritorio y suspiró masajeándose el puente de la nariz- tienes que ser más listo que él Sasuke, irte a un lugar muy lejano y pasar allí una temporada serviría para despintarlo, cuando hubiera pasado un tiempo prudente podrías entonces ir a ese lugar perfecto al que seguramente deseas llevarte al Kitsune _

Suspiré largamente, ojeando el exterior a través de la ventana casi totalmente obstruida de nieve, llevaba sólo una hora de haber anochecido y ya nevaba horrores, sonreí con circunstancia recordando tu rostro al ver la nieve, nunca te gustó el clima frío, pero era cosa natural en ti sonreír como niño al ver el manto blanco de la nieve sobre las casas y árboles, le daba a todo un aire mágico. Tecleé un par de cosas más en la computadora antes de imprimir el trabajo del día y apagarla, metí los papeles en un sobre ya firmado y sellado, tomé mi abrigo de corte largo, los guantes y el portafolios, de salida dejé el sobre en la mesa de la secretaria, quien amablemente me deseó buenas noches en Francés, y salí aprisa del edificio administrativo, colocándome los guantes mientras caminaba hasta mi coche, no me sorprendió verlo cubierto de nieve, ya me había acostumbrado a lidiar con ello

El guardia del estacionamiento se apresuró a ayudarme tan pronto como me vio y con un enorme cepillo retiró la nieve del vehículo y sus alrededores, esta vez las buenas noches fueron dadas en inglés pero de todas formas las respondí con amabilidad, dominaba el Francés y el inglés con soltura, no por nada había vivido en Francia una buena temporada y había asistido a un internado en estados unidos para nada. Lentamente los edificios fueron escaseando hasta que solamente quedaron pequeños pisos y casas, la retirada y pacífica urbanización en las afueras de la Gran Montreal, un sitio tranquilo y perfecto para vivir, algún día le preguntaría a Aniki como demonios se hizo con una vivienda en un lugar así

Estacioné el auto a las puertas de una hermosa casa, de fachada tradicional, tomé el portafolios y no sin antes sacudirme los zapatos para no llenarlo todo de nieve, abrí la puerta de mi hogar, la diferencia entre el interior y el exterior era de cielo y tierra, la calefacción lo mantenía todo tibio y no tardé nada en percibir los ronroneos tuyos en la sala, no era raro que te durmieras allí, la chimenea brindaba calor y los muebles eran condenadamente cómodos, además tenías la costumbre de esperarme antes de cenar y como ahora estabas en estado las energías no eran muchas

Me asomé por encima del respaldo del sofá y ahí estabas acurrucado entre los cojines, cubierto con una gruesa manta, dormías y ronroneabas tan tranquilamente que casi deseé no despertarte, pero la riña que me soltarías si no lo hacía era suficiente para persuadirme. Sentándome a un lado, toqué una de tus orejas notándola temblar por el contacto, mis dedos todavía estaban fríos y tú estabas caliente, suspiré enamorado, sí, enamorado, completamente enamorado, y con otro suspiro me acerqué a besarte, casi al instante abriste los ojos, sonreíste y levantándote te estiraste mientras bostezabas

-bienvenido a casa Sasuke- murmuraste adormilado restregándote un ojo- ¿cómo te fue en la oficina hoy?

-como siempre…- me encogí de hombros y ayudé a que te levantaras, te sostuve por la cintura cuando un mareo te sobrevino pero rápidamente recuperaste el equilibrio- ¿estás bien?

-si, si…- me rodeaste el cuello ondeando la cola divertido y depositaste un beso en mi mejilla- vamos, tenemos hambre y la cena ya esta lista…

Sonreí un poco tocando tu vientre, no parecía muy diferente, pero en sólo un mes ya se notaba un poco abultado, según lo que me había dicho el pulgoso de Sai, con dos meses ya tendrías el aspecto de una mujer de cinco meses de gestación, y con tres el de una de siete, ya para el cuarto…

-… y entonces creí que una comida japonesa después de tanto tiempo seria… ¿me estás escuchando?- sacudí la cabeza y enfoqué tu rostro, no sabía en que momento ya estábamos en la cocina ni cuando habías puesto un plato lleno de onigiris frente a mí, definitivamente debía dejar de fantasear tanto, ultímamnete lo estaba haciendo mucho

Cenar, recoger, charlar, llamar a Aniki, dejar todo listo para el día siguiente y dormir, tranquila rutina para terminar con otro perfecto día. En la mañana como siempre te despertaste antes que yo, me alisté y al llegar a la cocina el olor a café y el desayuno, un beso de despedida y al trabajo, informes, papeles, estados de cuenta…al mediodía salimos a almorzar a algún restaurante y luego a tu consulta semanal en el médico, otra vez a casa y llegada la hora, segundo turno en el trabajo

Era una rutina sencilla, fácil de sobrellevar y que me acostumbre rápidamente a vivir, cada tanto me llamabas desde alguna tienda de supermercado preguntando si me gustaría cenar algo en particular, ese día nada se salía de lo normal, realmente todo estaba normal y tranquilo pero…

Esa tarde en la oficina se nos permitió salir antes, se había anunciado por la radio que aquella noche nevaría demasiado y que era recomendable regresar a casa antes del anochecer, había tomado mis cosas, subido al auto y conducido a casa, aún el sol se vislumbraba en el horizonte, el cielo estaba claro pero la falta de viento presagiaba un pésimo clima para la noche. Estacioné el auto enfrente de la casa como siempre, mientras recogía mis cosas pude notar unas huellas de neumáticos en la nieve bastante recientes, me extrañé un poco pero no le di mucha importancia, sólo me preguntaba cómo habían llegado ahí si el único coche que se aparcaba frente a la casa era el mío

Estaba un poco enredado entre sostener el portafolios, el abrigo, los guantes… buscaba las llaves dentro de mi pantalón y no me había dado cuenta… que… que la puerta de la casa… estaba abierta

Cuando me percaté, me quedé un par de segundos mirando la puerta entreabierta, del interior la luz alumbraba claramente pero no se escuchaba nada, tiré las cosas al suelo y entré precipitado con el corazón latiéndome en los oídos y aunque te llamé como loco, buscándote en cada habitación, no te hallé por ningún lado

.

Continuara...

.

* * *

><p>chetza: sasuke no malinterpretara nada, confía demasiado en naru, y sabe que lo ama, de él no desconfía, del que hay que preocuparse es de pein XD, perro pulgoso ¬¬<p>

Moon-9215: estoy pensando seriamente en matar a Sakura XD, creeme! Por zorra, frentona y pelochicle ò_ó… me alegro que te guste mi fic perdona la demora

saskenaru: menos mal que te gustan las historias rosa, tengo talento para ellas XD, pero créeme cuando te digo que también me salen (creo) los fic algo mas crudos, a ver si publico pronto alguno de ese tipo para que lo leas y me dices que tal

amaya1313: pues si me tarde ó_ò… ya ves, naruto se defendió soliiiito (con algo de ayuda hormonal cof cof*) lograron ser libres por tres maravillosas semanas peeeero las cosas se complican otra vez, espero un rr tuyo sayo!

Yuzed Nowari: la plasta rosa es lo mejor para arruinar los momentos felices, agreguémosle un toque de fugaku y una pizca de pein y se tiene la peor citación para el amor que se pueda presentar en un fic ¬¬ son unos desgraciado los tres y por eso matare a uno de ellos muajajajajaja, pero eso es un secreto shhhh…. Que bueno que te guste el lemon, por lo general no se si los ago al agrado de todos pues nadie me comenta nada de ellos, me piden lemon pero después no me dicen nada de ellos, creo que los ago aburridos TT_TT… me quedo claro el regaño por lo de escritora de tercera O_O, te are caso ^_^U pero te digo que un fic mío se siente mejor siendo beteado por aedora-chan! Sin errores y eso jajaja…naki, yu-chan no es bipolar solo me aprecia (creo O_O) una pregunta y me la tienes que responder, es muy importante, dependiendo de tu respuesta publicare uno u otro de los fic que estoy terminando, te gusta residente vil? O prefieres ángeles y demonios?, ya veras para que te lo pregunto, pero responde sinceramente ok? Sayoooo

LILI: yo cruel? Quien te dijo que dejaría que ese dingo sarnoso tocara a naru? Diag! Primero hacia que un rayo caído de la nada lo rostisara, era solo para emocionar las cosas O_O

akaerii: claro que naru no es tonto le rajo la cara al sarnoso! Jamás engañaría a sasuke , se fugaron antes de tiempo O_O (eres adivina?) pero por otras cosas (naruto preñado cof cof*) al fin alguien que me comente del lemon aparte de Yuzed Nowari! Jure que no había gustado nadie me dijo nada de él XD, gracias por decir que escribo de lo mejor y ahora que tengo beta muajajajaja nadie me detendrá! Gracias y espero que tu también estés de lo mejor!

Yuki-2310: maldita plasta rosa? Sip, maldito perro sarnoso? Sip, que alguien llegue a salbar a naru? Nop, para que? Si el solito le rajo la cara al pulgoso? Jajajaja se fugaron? Sip, fueron felices? Sip, por tres semanas O_O, pero otra vez se complican las cosas -_-… a ver que pasa

Nirumi: nee-chan… EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS? YO ME RETRASO PERO TU…. ERES LA FANTASMA MAS DESAPARECIDA DEL MUNDOOOOO , yo quiero sabes de tus fic, los tienes abandonados y llenos de polvo! Pobrecitos TT_TT… fugaku es un demente, cuando no causa problemas? Naruto solito pudo joder a ese bastardo, tranquila! Besos y por favor aparécete!

Natusky: naruto pudo solo con ese perro ¬¬ que nadie confía en naru? Otra que me comenta del lemon voy a llorar! Gracias a dios que a gustado! Fugaku es una basura eso ya lo sabemos pero no es peor que Sakura (creo XD) lamento la demora

Rinalice uchiha: en serio amas mi fic? O_o te hice llorar? No lo puedo creer XD, yo se como se siente cuando un fic te da ganas de llorar en buen plan y se siente taaaan bien, me alegro que al menos cause sensación mi fic, voy a creer que de verdad me salio lindo en lemon menos mal jajajaja gracias por déjame un rr, y no te preocupes que no hay mal que por bien no venga, jajaja

Yoru-no-hanayome: gracias por decir que soy buena aun estoy mejorando jejeje, naru se defendió como pudo solo porque no confían en él?, bueno mas adelante sasuke si lo salva XD, pero mas adelante cof cof*, lamento la demora y espero un rr tuyo

Yukie D' Tanimoto: porque sasuke idiota?, pein y Sakura se irán al trasto paciencia aquí la conti, perdona la demora jejejeje ^_^U

veruto kaname: pein es un chismoso y chantajista pero es el sueño de toda yaoista llegar a espiar a una pareja como sasunaru XD es la verdad XD, fugaku toda la vida la a relacionado con los negocios, ni siquiera se como es que no a vendido a su mujer también u_u…

winny-wika3: pues sin los malos los buenos serian felices para siempre pero siempre esta allí eso que les arruina la felicidad, naruto no se dejaría montar por peina asi hubiera tenido que morderle XD, yo duermo con la conciencia limpia, porque al final de mis fic, o al menos la mayoría, la parejita terminara siempre feliz (no leas muerto en vida o sino mis palabras no surtirán efecto cof cof*) no soy autora profesional pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo! Así que tratare de mejorar muajajajajaja

.

lamento mucho, MUCHISIMO, el retraso que e tenido, denle las gracias a Aedora-chan por haberme ayudado a corregir este capi, tratare de actualizar la próxima semana! Y esperen el estreno de uno de mis fic próximamente! Aedora prepárate que tienes muuuucho trabajo muajajajajaja

Se les agradecen los **REVIEWS, **no te morirás por dejarme uno, no se te caerá el pelo ni te saldrá acne, así que comenta o me apareceré en tu cara y te espantare muajajajaja ÔwÖ

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	4. Fin

Bien digamos que el mundo esta en mi contra, hace una semana que tengo listo este capitulo y no lo e podido subir porque no hay Internet en mi casa, créanme cuando les digo que e tomado medidas desesperadas para hacerles entrega de este final, denle las gracias a Aedora-chan por hacerme el gran favor de subir este capi por mi, Aedora! Eres un ángel amiga! (Uno muy gruñón y con insuficiencia facial pero uno al fin y al cavo jajajaja) bien sin nada mas que decirles Disfruten y a leer! Y AL QUE NO PLANEE DEJARME UN REVIEW SALGASE PERO YA!

.

Mi Mascota Naruto

.

Cuando me percaté, me quedé un par de segundos mirando la puerta entreabierta, del interior, la luz alumbraba claramente pero no se escuchaba nada, tiré las cosas al suelo y entré precipitado con el corazón latiéndome en los oídos, dentro no se escuchaba nada y aunque te llamé como loco, buscándote en cada habitación no te hallé por ningún lado. Empecé a hiperventilar, sosteniendo mis cabellos frustrado, tenía que controlarme, hacer algo lógico, tomé el móvil marcando tu numero pero a los segundos el sonido polifónico de tu móvil sonó no muy lejos de mí, justo en la cocina donde por lo general lo abandonabas siempre que no salías de la casa

Maldije mil veces pensando lo peor, pero no llegué a formular otro plan cuando una pandilla de sujetos, que tenían toda la pinta de ser guardaespaldas, entró a la casa por la puerta que todavía estaba abierta. Salté en mi sitio al verlos, sabiéndome apuntado por armas de todo tipo, un segundo más tarde los que se habían perdido por las habitaciones husmeando algo, regresaron negando con la cabeza. Los reconocía, eran Akatsuki, un grupo de agentes élite privado que había formado Itachi como su propio cuerpo de fuerza personal, y su presencia significaba sólo una cosa, Aniki sabía que iban a venir a por Naruto y había intentado impedirlo, pero entonces ¿Por qué no me avisó antes?

-Joven Sasuke…- me llamó Konan, la única mujer del grupo, pasándome un móvil con la línea ya abierta- es Itachi- con prisa tomé el aparato, inspirando más y más aire, buscando un punto de apoyo para no desmoronarme allí mismo

-¿estás bien?- fue lo primero que me dijo, su voz sonaba temblorosa, cosa que me dio muy mala espina

-sí, lo estoy, ¿sabes algo de…?-

-tranquilízate…- me pidió al instante, mas me pareció que se refería a él mismo- intenté impedirlo Sasuke, créeme que lo intenté con todo lo que tenía a la mano…

-¿de qué rayos hablas?- gruñí exasperado, dando vueltas por toda la estancia como león enjaulado

-nuestro padre no ha visto muy bien la escapada que Naruto y tu han hecho, se encolerizó completamente tan pronto lo supo y ha utilizado todos sus contactos tratando de encontrarte…- una pausa y al escuchar del otro lado de la línea un largo suspiro supe que estaba fumando, Aniki sólo fumaba cuando estaba ante una situación que realmente le superaba- puse todas las trabas que se me pudieron haber ocurrido pero ha logrado dar con tu paradero… por medio del soborno a uno de sus hombres logré obtener información de lo que planeaba hacer ahora que les había encontrado pero, aún y cuando traté de impedir que su plan tuviera éxito veo que se nos adelantaron… quise avisarte por teléfono pero mi padre sospecha de mí y luego de eliminar al hombre al que soborné me puso un vigilante… no sé ni cómo demonios es que te estoy hablando ahora sin que ese tipo se entrometa

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- exigí saber, nada de esto me gustaba, mi Kitsune, mi hijo… Dios dime que esto no está pasando

-lo traerán a la mansión Uchiha, padre quiere usarlo para controlarte, pero no sé qué sea capaz de hacer cuando le vea en estado, sabrá inmediatamente que ese niño es tuyo…

-No, ¡Dios No!- grité soltándole un puñetazo a la pared, importándome bien poco que mis nudillos crujieran por ello

-Cálmate Sasuke, no conseguirás nada estando en ese estado-

¿Qué demonios importaba mi estado? Naruto estaba en manos de mi padre, ¡Maldición!, otra vez estaba hiperventilando, me pasaba la mano por el cabello en claro signo de frustración y aun paseando por el salón miraba el piso planeando a marchas forzadas cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para recuperar a mi amado

-Joven Sasuke encontramos a este fuera de la casa, lleva un sobre que dice ser para usted- cuando miré a la puerta Hidan y Kakuso arrastraban a un sujeto completamente aterrado cuya ceja, nariz y labio inferior ya sangraban, seguramente por los golpes que le dieron al atraparlo

Tomé el sobre que Hidan me ofrecía y con manos temblorosas lo abrí, Konan a mi lado había tomado el móvil y lo había puesto en modo audiovisual, permitiéndole a Itachi ver también

"_Supongo que tengo que felicitarte Sasuke, has logrado reunir el suficiente valor como para desobedecerme y huir con esa zorrita tuya, tengo que reconocerte esa hazaña, pero creo que se te olvida con quien estás tratando, no puedes esconderte, no de mí, así que te aconsejo que regreses a casa inmediatamente si es que aprecias la vida de tu mascota, ten en cuenta lo inmensamente benévolo que soy, estoy dispuesto a olvidar esta insubordinación tuya y hacerme el desentendido siempre que regreses a casa a cumplir con tus deberes, no te preocupes por la bola de pelos, estará a salvo si obedeces_

_Te espero en casa"_

Cuando terminé de leer sentí como si los ácidos estomacales me derretían la garganta, el coraje se apoderaba de mí a segundos, casi tanto como la preocupación, juro que no supe lo que hacía cuando completamente enrabietado me giré hacia el sujeto que los hombres de Itachi aún sostenían y sin ningún remordimiento le estampé un puñetazo cargado con tanto odio, dolor y frustración que resultó en demasiada fuerza impresa en él, cuando su cabeza se zarandeó con violencia a un lado quedó inconsciente con la nariz despedazada, desmadejado en brazos de quienes le sostenían. Todos me miraban sorprendidos, incluso Aniki a través del móvil, pero no me importó, ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

-Sasuke debes regresar a casa…- habló por fin Itachi al verme más sereno, claro que sus palabras no me tranquilizaron en nada, me pedía que cayera en la trampa de mi padre -suena estúpido lo sé, pero escucha, si haces lo que padre quiere, se estará tranquilo por fin y así mis hombres podrán rescatar a Naruto y reducir a mi padre, por tu cuenta no lograras hacer nada -

-¿pretendes que me quede tranquilo simplemente esperando a que tus hombres hagan el trabajo?...- bien, ha cerrado la boca, ¿enserio creía eso?- quiero participar en el rescate -

-estás participando, tu sólo has tu parte y…-

-No, he dicho que yo también quiero hacer algo…- Itachi suspiró frustrado terminándose el cigarrillo, sabía que fumaba, pero verlo era algo diferente a escucharlo y suponerlo

-está bien… esto es lo que haremos, mis hombres saldrán de la casa y aseguraran el perímetro una vez más…- una pausa y todos asintieron, les estaba ordenando más que planeando algo -cuando todo esté despejado y si no hay más problemas se regresaran a Japón en vuelos de diferente horario y categoría, eso va para ti también Sasuke alguno de ustedes debe ir con él resguardándolo desde lejos, sean discretos, tengo entendido que una limosina será despachada para ti y te recogerá tan pronto llegues, por lo que se sobrentiende que estás siendo vigilado- otra pausa más corta pero esta vez había aprovechado para encender otro cigarrillo- una vez estés en casa asegúrate de actuar lo más normal que se pueda, no dejes entrever ni una pizca de debilidad y pase lo que pase no sucumbas ante las palabras de nuestro padre, seguramente querrá amenazar la seguridad de Naruto, pero recuerda que todavía no sabemos que pueda ser capaz de hacer cuando lo vea en estado, estaré alerta por si pasa algo…

-de acuerdo, nos vemos en Japón- no pasó desapercibido para Aniki el que haya dicho Japón y no casa, pero esperaba que me comprendiera, esa casa no era mi hogar, no al menos estando mi padre allí

Prepararme para regresar a Japón no fue difícil, empacar sólo lo indispensable y algunas pertenencias que simbolizaban mucho para mí y para Naruto, como el portarretrato de la sala o el álbum de fotos de nuestra infancia. Tomé un vuelo de primera clase esa misma noche, antes que la nevada pronosticada se presentara, Kisame, uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, me seguía desde lejos, todos los demás habían tomado vuelos antes o después que yo. En todo el camino no dejé de preocuparme de a ratos, y sólo después de las primeras tres horas de vuelo pude conciliar el sueño, uno muy turbado y que apenas me dejó descansar, para cuando llegué al aeropuerto de Japón, mi humor era de perros y se incrementaba de a ratos, como dijera Itachi, hubo un sujeto que cartel en mano era el conductor que me recogería en la limosina, buen movimiento de mi padre, quería asegurarse de que llegara a casa apenas pusiera un pie en el país, sin correr el riesgo de que hiciera algún movimiento en su contra

Poner los pies en la mansión se sintió igual a cuando se pisaba algo asqueroso y desagradable, un ambiente asfixiante me impedía respirar tranquilo y al ver el rostro de mi padre casi pierdo los estribos, no había recibido ninguna llamada más de Itachi informándome de la reacción de Fugaku al ver a Naruto en estado, y que en ese momento me mirara con una expresión altiva y confiada me estaba dando muy mala espina. Fui guiado hasta su despacho en donde tomé asiento fingiendo mejor que cualquier actor profesional, serenidad y resignación, cosa que le agradó a mi padre. Se había sentado en su cómodo sillón de cuero tras el escritorio de madera lacada y fina, rebuscando tranquilamente unos papeles en las primeras gavetas, no tardó en pasarme un sobre en cuyo interior se hallaban unos papeles de matrimonio, ¿aun insistía con eso? Ya veo que tipo de deberes quería que hiciese

-fírmalos – ordenó secamente arrojándome un bolígrafo- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la zorra tuviera zorritos?- comentó reclinado en la silla sin verme, pero completamente atento a mis movimientos por el rabillo del ojo y aún con toda mi actuación no pude evitar tensar los hombros y apretar el bolígrafo hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos -me pregunto qué haré con él cuando nazca… los zorros son ejemplares muy finos ¿sabes?, podría obtener muy buenas cosas a cambio- demonios, como me estaba costando controlarme, casi no podía identificar las letras de los papeles, los dientes se me apretaban tanto que la mandíbula ya empezaba a resentírseme

-¿Cuándo entrarán en vigencia estos papeles?- pregunté bajamente, no deseaba ni mirarlo

-en un par de días pagándole a la gente adecuada- comentó tomando los papeles que ya había firmado -tu prometida deseaba hacer esto un poco más encantador pero veo que le has quitado ese gusto, una lástima, ¿tenemos que agradecer la terquedad de esa muchacha? No permitió que se cancelaran los planes para la boda y si ahora sacamos cuentas, estarías casándote en una semana, ¿no es perfecto?- mierda, otra vez la bilis me trepaba por la garganta, maldita Sakura, ¡Maldito seas Fugaku!

-¿Dónde está Naruto?...- pedí tomando valor y enfrentándole la mirada, mis puños fuertemente apretados en los reposamanos de mi silla- has dicho que no le harías nada si regresaba, aquí me tienes, regrésalo…-

-¿Qué tan estúpido me crees? Estoy seguro que intentarás escapar nuevamente ni bien lo tengas contigo- se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, cosa que me estaba poniendo más y más nervioso -él está bien Sasuke, él y su repugnante cría permanecerán aquí en casa a salvo siempre que obedezcas…- luché con todas mis fuerzas para no lanzármele encima y matarlo a golpes al escucharlo hablar de mi hijo y levantándome también le encaré sin vacilar

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no le has hecho algo ya? ¿Qué me garantiza que está a salvo?- Fugaku sonrío cual cuervo engañoso y paseándose hasta su escritorio sacó un mando de tv de las ultimas gavetas y pulsando un botón el pantalla plana que se escondía tras un cuadro en la oficina se encendió y mostró algo que me paralizó el corazón

Allí estaba Naruto, temblando en la esquina de una celda, desnudo como un animal, encogido y envolviéndose en su cola, abrazando su vientre asustado, lloraba copiosamente y decía mi nombre incontables veces, llamándome. La garganta se me estranguló por ello, estaba encadenado a la pared por uno de su tobillos y en su cuello distinguí un collar negro muy extraño, supe que se trataba de uno eléctrico cuando mi padre presiono otro botón del mando y Naruto empezó a gritar luchando contra el collar, buscando sacárselo de encima

-¡Basta! – grité cerrando los ojos, no podía soportar ver algo así, enseguida Naruto había dejado de gritar y ahora sollozaba agotado, tirado contra el suelo, mi padre aun meneaba contento el mando como vil titiritero, obviamente satisfecho por lo que había hecho

-me he tomado la molestia de dejar en tu cuarto una comunicación a la cámara que lo vigila, así podrás asegurarte todo lo que quieras de cómo esta, su ubicación es secreta y el único que puede liberarlo soy yo, claro que eso jamás va a pasar…- comentó encogiéndose de hombros, recostándose de regreso en su silla, disfrutando al máximo con las reacciones de mi cuerpo -Sakura debe estar por llegar, dale una buena bienvenida, sino…- agitó el mando sonriendo de lado y ya no fue necesario que dijera nada más

Salí de su despacho apresuradamente, directo a la habitación de Itachi, tenía que decírselo, ¡Tenia que sacar a Naruto de allí pero ya! Cuando llegué a la puerta un hombretón con pinta de gorila cerraba el paso, tuve que emplear la mejor de mis miradas asesinas para que cediera con esa lucha silenciosa de miradas que habíamos establecido, dentó, Itachi se abalanzó sobre mi brindándome un fraternal abrazo de apoyo, me había preguntado cosas del viaje y también me pidió que le contara todo lo que Fugaku había llegado a decirme

-¿Una celda?- preguntó ahora que estábamos sentados en la antesala de su alcoba, sobre la mesa ratona se hallaban desparramados un montón de documentos y viejos cartógrafas de la mansión- ¿podrías describirla?

-cuadrada, sin luz, fría…- ¿Qué no era obvio?

-¿has notado que le entrara la luz del sol?

-no- respondí enseguida, cierto, no lo había notado pero el lugar en donde retenían a Naruto parecía más un lugar subterráneo que una celda dentro de un piso superior

Itachi husmeaba en los cartógrafas, tratando de adivinar en cuál de todos los lugares que la mansión mantenía enterrado bajo tierra podía hallarse la celda de Naruto, no era para menos, la casa, por su antigüedad resguardaba en los sótanos pasadizos secretos y cámaras de tortura que intuía, no se habían usado en mucho tiempo, claro que con mi padre cualquier cosa podría estar pasando bajo la casa y nosotros ni por enterados

-es todo un laberinto…- murmuró Aniki masajeándose las sienes- pero cabe la posibilidad de que esté cerca de las recamaras de los esclavos- comentó apuntando una zona en particular en el cartógrafa- podría pedirle a Sai que vaya a probar suerte, el resto de los sótanos está en muy mal estado, incluso como para que nuestro padre se atreva a entrar allí

Con un asentimiento terminamos de armar un plan, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, tan pronto localizáramos el paradero de Naruto pondríamos en marcha lo planeado, pero había que ser cuidadosos, si nuestro padre llegara a sospechar tan siquiera un poco, la vida de Naruto y mi hijo correría un gran peligro

Y como si los problemas ya no fueran suficientes aquella tarde Sakura se había aparecido en mi habitación tan contenta y campante como si nunca me hubiera ido, parloteando de lo mucho que me había extrañado y de cómo había ella sola adelantado muchas cosas en la plantación de la boda, claro que tenía todas las ganas del mundo de sacarla a rastras de mi cuarto y gritarle todo lo vil y rastrera que era pero estaba consiente que mi padre podría estarme vigilando y sumémosle la visión de mi Kitsune en la cámara de seguridad que estaba en mi estudio no me atrevía a nada, claro que respetar no siempre quiere decir ser participativo o considerado, no opiné en nada en lo más mínimo e ignoré todas y cada una de sus palabras en todo lo que me era posible, casi ni pronuncié palabra y traté de estar sereno, hasta que ella abrió la boca para soltar la gota que rebasó el vaso

-Pein me ha dicho que tu esclavo está preñado- cierto el maldito dingo, casi me había olvidado de él- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabes que me encantan las mascotas, no puedo esperar a que nazca, tener a un pequeño cachorrito en nuestra casa de recién casados de seguro sería genial- oh Dios, está hablando de mi hijo como si fuera un animal doméstico, que el cielo me ilumine para no golpear a esta mujer- pero sabes, me hubiera gustado que fuera Pein el que lo montara, ya sabes, un par de esclavos de raza darían paso a uno cachorro de raza también, me pregunto con cuantos machos se habrá apareado antes de quedar en estado, es un zorro después de todo- comentó llevándose un dedo a la boca con cara falsa de inocencia y luego soltándose a reír. En aquel punto ya mis brazos temblaban completamente de lo apretado que tenía los puños ¡Maldita perra!

-veo que tu perro pulgoso no te comentó la noticia al completo, que lástima, guardarse lo más importante del relato- susurré con ira contenida mirándola intensamente, con infinito desprecio

-¿D-de qué estás hablando?- preguntó nerviosa, intimidada ante mi tono de voz y la obvia mirada asesina que le dirigía

-me refiero a quién es el padre claro esta…- me encogí de hombros y sonreí con la memoria perdida en aquella noche cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez- el desgraciado nos vio cuando lo hacíamos en mi cama-

-¿Qué?- grito levantándose del sillón donde había estado tratando de recostárseme- ¿te acostaste con tu esclavo?- vaya parece que no era tan retrasada para algunas cosas después de todo- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Estás comprometido conmigo!

-creo que recuerdas muy bien mi negativa a este arreglo de negocios, no insinúes que tengo que guardarte fidelidad si no te amo ni mucho menos te respeto, mi compromiso contigo es netamente por motivos de negocios y eso es una realidad que vas a tener que aceptar- wow, por poco y pude sostenerla de la muñeca cuando intentó darme una bofetada, será actriz de novela barata, intentando abofetearme cuando soy yo el que desea desfigurarla en este mismo instante por atreverse a ofender a mi familia – cuidado con lo que haces… -

- eres un sucio y depravado, ¿Cómo puedes tan siquiera ver a un animal como ese con deseo? ¡Es repugnante!- seguro pensarán que estuve a punto de golpearla, bien, sí que tenía las ganas, pero más allá de eso me permití dedicarle una sonrisa prepotente, disfrutando con las expresiones de su descompuesto rostro

-¿Pues adivina qué Sakura?, será con este repugnante hombre con el que estás a punto de casarte, aquel que prefiere hacerle el amor a un "animal" antes de imanarse nada más tocando tu cuerpo, Tks, me dan ganas de vomitar de solo pensarlo- demonios, ¿Cómo era que no tenía una cámara conmigo? La expresión de su cara no se comparaba con nada- por cierto, espero que dejes de hacer planes con mi hijo, jamás dejaría que alguien como tu osase tocarlo-

Diez minutos más tarde estaba recostado en el asiento de mi despacho observando la imagen de mi Kitsune aún encogido en la esquina de su celda. Sakura se había marchado luego de explotar en una rabieta demasiado inmadura por su parte, amenazando hasta al jardinero con puras tonterías a las cuales ni le presté atención y al final se salió de la habitación indignada y extremadamente molesta, con toda la cara roja, hasta deseé que le explotase la cabeza pero vamos, esa clase de milagros no existen. Con un dedo delineé el rostro de Naruto en la pantalla, me recorría un dolor inmenso el verlo en aquel estado, temblando de frío y sollozando, simplemente no deseaba apartarme de allí, aún y cuando sufría yo también con ello, pero sentía que esa era la única forma que por el momento tenía de acompañar a mi hermoso zorrito, sólo rezaba porque esa pesadilla terminara lo antes posible

A los días siguientes mi mente encontró la manera de enfocarse para no dejarme vencer por las manipulaciones de mi padre y las rabietas de Sakura, sentía que mi cerebro ya se estaba preparando para el día en que el plan que hicimos Aniki y yo entrara en acción, era por eso que aún no me desquiciaba. Sai en un par de días había dado con la posición exacta de Naruto y en otros tres Itachi ya había movido todas sus influencias y habilidades de soborno, amenaza y extorsión que conocía para convencer a muchos de los hombres de mi padre de pasarse a nuestro lado, claro que aun teníamos que cuidarnos de los perros más fieles de Fugaku, al final de una larga y estresante semana llegó la noche tan esperada y fue cuando toda la "Fiesta" dio comienzo

La idea principal había sido dividir a Akatsuki y a algunos de los hombres que habíamos ganado, de manera en que un grupo iría con el gato pulg… Sai y conmigo a por Naruto, y otro grupo, el más grande, se encargaría de reducir a los hombres de mi padre y al mismo, Itachi había obtenido montañas y montañas de papeles como pruebas de muchos de los negocios corruptos de Fugaku, de manera que una vez preso, ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por él. Lo que no esperaba es que aquella noche los hombres de mi padre estuvieran tan preparados como los nuestros, aparentemente algún soplón había informado de nuestros planes y antes de darnos cuenta se había armado un auténtico campo de batalla en plena mansión Uchiha

Las balas iban y venían por todos lados y era costoso identificar a cual bando pertenecía cada quien, yo sólo me concentré en mi más primordial tarea, encontrar a Naruto, así que arrastrando a Sai a los sótanos le pedí que me guiara hasta la celda en donde él se encontraba, pero de camino jamás imaginé encontrarme con el maldito Dingo sarnoso

-Joven Sasuke, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía…- susurro con sus ojos púrpura anillados enfocados en mí

Con un movimiento de cabeza despaché a Sai, él tenía otra tarea importante que hacer por el momento y consideraba que yo era más que suficiente para encargarme de ese perro rastrero, sin mucha ceremonia saqué el arma que me diera Itachi esa noche, de la funda adjunta a mis pantalones, apuntando con ella a mi adversario, él sonrío como deseando aquello, nada más que por el placer de la lucha y sin más se precipitó hacia mí con toda la agresividad animal que aquel enorme sujeto se podía cargar en mi contra

Nos enzarzamos en una lucha fiera en donde yo buscaba atinarle un disparo y él buscaba atacarme mientras esquivaba las balas, fue en algún instante de esos que por un mal movimiento logró arrebatarme el arma airándola lejos y luego arrojándose a mí con todo su peso y fuerza. Imagínense a un hombre luchar contra un perro, se trataba de algo parecido, un híbrido, y uno tan salvaje como Pein, pelean como lo hacen los animales, a dentelladas y zarpazos, un hombre hace frente con los puños, patadas y una que otra llave, no hay punto de comparación y por lo tanto en un encuentro como éste, ningún punto justo que respetar. Tampoco iremos a reparar en daños cuando él mordía mi antebrazo y yo en respuesta le pareaba a la altura de los riñones, cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos tan maltratados que apenas si las fuerzas nos ayudaban, pero como todas las cosas que llegan a su fin, tenía que terminar con él antes de que alguien más llegara

Ya había divisado mi arma, planeaba cogerla tan pronto se me presentara la oportunidad, y esa ocasión llegó no con mucha gracia que digamos, por un mal derechazo que le propiné, él consiguió asirme de la camisa y levantarme a pulso para luego arrojarme al piso muchos metros más allá, maldije su fuerza bruta y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue la pistola, en un segundo la había tomado y al girarme Pein estaba casi sobre mí, no sé ni cuando apreté el gatillo, o cuando él cayó de rodillas apretando su costado izquierdo que sangraba a mares, pero ya le había vencido, eso era seguro. Cuando pasé por su lado dispuesto a seguir mi camino, todo lo altivo y compuesto que mi golpeado y casi masticado cuerpo me lo permitía, él murmuró unas palabras haciendo que me detuviera

-no está por allí…- me habló con una voz tan débil que me costaba oírla- Señor Fugaku se lo ha llevado hace algunas horas, planea irse con él si sus hombres fallan en recuperar el control de la casa…-

-¿Dónde está?- pedí enseguida, no sé qué le impulsaba a este noble acto de caridad pero no iba a preguntarle aquello

-en su garaje personal… Naruto está en la cajuela de un coche plateado, ve antes de que se marche…- tosió varias veces y lentamente cerró los ojos, no moriría, la bala no había tocado ningún órgano importante pero imagino que la debilidad se había apoderado de él, maldito perro suertudo - apresúrate…-

-¿puedo saber cuál es el motivo de tu ayuda?...- bueno me ha ganado la curiosidad

-aprecio a Naruto…- confesó haciendo que mi ceño se frunciera, será sarnoso…- y detesto a la Joven Sakura más que a nada en esta vida y desearía verla sufrir un poco- vaya ¿Quién lo diría? El grandioso Dingo de raza detestaba a su ama, bueno no lo culpo

En menos de diez minutos había logrado llegar al garaje donde mi padre mantenía sus preciados autos de colección, claro que no sin que tuviera que intercambiar un par de balazos contra algunos atacantes para dejarlos fuera de combarte. El espacio estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, tenía que estar alerta, al buscar en la vidriera donde permanecían las llaves de cada vehiculo noté enseguida que faltaban las correspondientes al Porsche 911 plateado, descripción que correspondía con el relato de Pein, eso quería decir que Naruto estaba dentro de ese vehiculo y que mi padre probablemente estaba escondido en algún rincón del inmenso garaje

Arma en mano y bien cargada recorrí el espacio entre los autos uno a uno, sin dejar de prestar atención a los sonidos que me rodeaban, en la lejanía se percibían aún algunos disparos pero aquel lugar era tan grande que no parecían otra cosa que ecos ahogados Murcielago LP670-4, Rolis-Royce Phantom, Ferrari F70, Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, eran solo algunos de los autos que ostentaba mi padre y cuando alcancé a ver el Porsche mi corazón dio un salto en su sitio solo de imaginarme a mi Kitsune encerrado en la cajuela

Aquello era indignante y la furia me recorrió al completo, pude escuchar el gatillo de un arma y sin pensarlo, automáticamente me había cubierto tras un Ferrari 458 Italia que, estacionado a pocos metros del Porsche 911, me serviría de escudo, la respuesta fue inmediata, varios proyectiles impactaban contra la pulida carrocería roja, si no me hubiera percatado seguramente estaría tirado en el suelo con más de un hoyo en el pecho

-veo que has logrado llegar hasta aquí, muy bien hecho…- escuché que mi padre decía- ¿vienes por tu zorra y su prole? Creí que teníamos un trato-

-al diablo con el trato, tú estás a un paso de la cárcel y entonces haré de mi vida lo que deseo- rugí asomándome sobre el techo del auto disparando varias veces en la dirección de su voz, cubriéndome tan pronto como él regresó el ataque

-¿eso crees? Que lastima, creí que criaba seres inteligentes, no brutos subnormales, ¿Cómo puedes imaginarte algo tan tonto como eso?-

-Itachi tiene todas las pruebas que se necesitan, te pudrirás en la cárcel-

-sigue soñando- otra ráfaga de balas impactaron el 458 Italia y aprovechando la saña con que destruía el vehiculo me deslicé hasta el Porsche, dejando que una bala despedazara el seguro de la cajuela para poder abrirla, los ojos quisieron salírseme de las cuencas por tanta rabia cuando la hallé vacía- tengo que enseñarles una lección a estos hijos míos, en especial a ti Sasuke, tal vez un buen castigo sea lo mejor para corregir tus desvíos amorosos ¿no te parece?-

Con la boca seca me asomé por el reborde de la cajuela hasta divisar como mi padre encañonaba la cabeza de mi Naruto con la pistola, eso era ir demasiado lejos, ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

-sal de allí Sasuke, no querrás que tu linda macota termine con los sesos desparramados por el suelo ¿o sí?- mal nacido… con el arma en alto me incorporé lentamente, revelando mi posición y acercándome hasta él- muy bien, tira el arma- obediente la arroje a un lado, regresando las manos a su elevada posición- es increíble todos los problemas que esta bola de pelos ha causado, ¿no te parece?- insinuó pasando la mano que no sostenía la pistola por el pecho de Naruto, de manera obscena y muy retorcida, haciendo que mi Kitsune soltase una mueca de terror- ¿Qué tan bueno es en la cama Sasuke? No me imagino ninguna otra utilidad que te pueda ser de provecho… si hasta le has preñado…- esta vez su mano se posó en su vientre y sentí que la sangre se me congelaba en las venas, ¡No, Mi Hijo No!

Naruto reaccionó de la misma manera buscando separarse de mi padre, temiendo que lastimara a su bebé, se agitaba desesperadamente, retorciéndole, dejando escapar sonidos animales amenazadores, cosa que no intimidó para nada a Fugaku quien ya estaba presionándole la pistola aún más en la cabeza, aplastándole dolorosamente una de las orejas, haciéndole chillar de angustiado, yo estaba buscando una salida, algo que pudiera hacer antes de que mi padre hiciera alguna locura, pero fue el mismo Naruto quien causó la distracción, con un rugido feral había tratado de alcanzar el antebrazo de mi padre para morderlo, cosa que él pudo evitar sólo retirando la mano con el arma a un lado, momento que aproveché para lanzarme hacia mi arma y a la velocidad de la luz pude dispararle en el brazo que aguantaba el arma, su pistola cayó al suelo y cuando se dobló por el dolor dejó ir a Naruto quién se había escabullido ágilmente hasta estar a mis espaldas

-ya estás acabado, entrégate y tal vez me evite la molestia de perforarte a balazos- él me miraba divertido sosteniéndose el brazo ensangrentado casi como si el ganador real fuera él

-Sasuke, creí haberte dicho que no podías desobedecerme o tu querida bola de pelos sufriría las consecuencias- y entonces empezó a revisarse las ropas, el que ríe al último ríe mejor, y esta vez el que reía era yo, sé muy bien lo que buscaba, el mando con el que podría activar el collar eléctrico que aún permanecía atado al cuello de mi Kitsune, pero yo ya me había adelantado, le había pedido a Sai que le robara dicho aparato a mi padre la noche anterior para evitar eventos como éste, cuando vi su cara de perdición me supe ganador por esa ronda- inteligente muy inteligente…- concedió, enderezándose- ¡Pero no tanto!- gritó arrojándose sobre su arma dispuesto a dispararme, pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que me tentaría el corazón a la hora de dispararle a mi propio padre, pues él solo era un hombre que más que amor me había concedido años y años de sufrimiento, logré enterrarle un par de balas en el pecho y otra más en la pierna antes de que cayera al piso retorciéndose cual vil cucaracha, una cucaracha desquiciada pues de la nada empezó a reírse maniacamente- creo que ahora por fin puedo decir que eres mi hijo…-el brillo maligno de sus ojos dándome ganas de escupirle en la cara

-nada de eso… tu nunca serás mi padre…- él se carcajeo un poco más e indispuesto en el suelo avancé hasta tomar su arma del suelo, sólo para prevenir, pero antes de levantarme me había cogido de la manga de la camisa, manchándomela de sangre

-eres igual a mi Sasuke no lo puedes negar, tú y tu hermano son mi viva estampa, dignos herederos del clan Uchih…- le derribé de un puñetazo escupiendo a su lado como lo había deseado tantas veces, asqueado solo con rememorar sus palabras

-te equivocas, yo jamás seré como tú….- dirigí mi vista hacia mi amado quien me esperaba con una sonrisa cansada pero sincera, y luego me enfoqué en su vientre abultado, ese que acariciaba con mimo y que contenía a nuestro futuro hijo- yo si voy a cuidar muy bien de mi familia, no como tú…

Bien después de esa noche las cosas se dieron a pedir de boca, empezando por mandar a mi padre a la cárcel sin derecho a libertad condicional en una celda aislada y sin posibilidades de recibir siquiera una visita, se pudriría en prisión como el cabecilla de la mafia traficante de drogas y armas más grande que se halla desmantelado hasta ahora, luego fue cancelar mi entupida boda con Sakura, la muy… se había aparecido en la puerta de mi casa con toda la intención de lastimar a "esa sucia sabandija rastrera con pelo" como llamaba a Naruto, dispuesta a reclamar lo, que según ella, era suyo, claro que ahora mi lindo Kitsune estaba complemente a salvo en mi habitación, sin ningún Fugaku cerca para amenazarnos por lo que no me contuve de gritarle todas esas groserías y comentarios mordaces que me había estado tragando siempre que estaba con ella, para luego gozar del placer de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, ¡Jah! Más nunca quise saber nada más de los Haruno, ni en lo que me resta de vida. Pein, el maldito Dingo Sarnoso había logrado sobrevivir y como Sakura no quería saber nada de él, ni él de ella, había estado vagabundeando por la ciudad un par de noches sin saber a dónde ir a parar hasta que el equivalente a control de animales de los esclavos lo encontró y ahora está felizmente trabajando en servicios sociales limpiando calles y avenidas, ¡Hey! Ha tenido suerte, es lo mínimo que se merece después de ser un vil perro con ganas de mojar

En cuanto a la relación de Naruto y mía, bueno pues… digamos que cuando mi madre regreso de su viaje a Egipto casi y se desmaya al ver todo lo que había pasado, pero toda la rabia se le pasó tan pronto supo que sería abuela, que extraño, juré que se desmayaría como mínimo pero mejor así, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi familia si mi madre terminaba en un centro psiquiátrico o algo por el estilo. Itachi se ha hecho cargo de los negocios legales de la familia y está limpiando nuestro apellido poco a poco de la mano con sus hombres de Akatsuki pero sobretodo con su fiel gato pulgo…. Con Sai, que ahora es un gato excesivamente mimado y más pervertido que nunca ahora que ha descubierto junto a Aniki los placeres de la carne, Diag, Dios me libré de verlos por accidente otra vez a un paso de montárselo. Creo que me desvíe del tema

Prosigamos…

Ahora que ya no hay nada que aterrorice a mi Naruto, éste ha superado todas las barreras del clasismo que mi padre y esa maldita escuela para esclavos se habían encargado de meter en su cabeza, cada día se ponía más y más encantador con esa preciosa pancita creciendo de a poco, nuestro hijo llegaría muy pronto, sano y en un entorno en donde las relaciones entre los híbridos y los humanos se estaba haciendo más y más común, al punto en que se toleraba con facilidad y casi pasaba desapercibido. Gracias al cielo, no quisiera ni saber cómo sería que mi hijo creciera rodeado de viejos de mente cerrada e intolerantes

Dos meses después me encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital caminando de un lado a otro como todo buen padre primerizo, con un Itachi de mirada divertida y un Sai que se distraía con un libro más tranquilo que nunca, sabía que él como hibrido gato tenía instintos animales y podía saber cuándo exactamente nacería mi hijo, por eso no se preocupaba, pero ¡Demonios! Yo no era un híbrido y la espera me estaba matando, fue cuando el gato pulg… Sai se levantó de su sitio con la nariz en alto que supe que Kyo había llegado a este mundo. Media hora más tarde me veía en una habitación demasiado iluminada por los rayos del sol, en un cuarto con ventanas hacia el ocaso, tenía entre los brazos un bultito envuelto en mantas suaves y blancas, era cálido y mi propio cuerpo reaccionaba protectoramente pues lo sostenía con extremo cuidado y firmeza, mi corazón latía tranquilo pero se sentía pleno, una felicidad me llenaba por dentro. Con una sonrisa recordé aquel vago sueño que tuviera hace algunos meses y no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas ahora que ese sueño se había hecho realidad

Estando allí con mi querido Naruto y con Kyo, mi pequeño hijo, no había nada más que pudiera desear, nuestro bebé había nacido complemente sano, poseía un físico idéntico al mío pero sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico tan hermosos como los de mi Kitsune, con las pupilas rasgadas, única señal de su parte genética hibrida, claro que cuando creció Naruto y yo descubrimos que toda facultad animal era dominada por nuestro pequeño, teniendo lo mejor de ambas castas, pero ahora no es momento de hablar de aquello, ahora solo quiero descansar en cama con mis dos amores bien resguardados entre mis brazos e imaginarme un nuevo sueño, uno que con suerte se haría realidad también, junto a mi hijo y a mi amado, aquel que me había dado tanta felicidad…Mi Mascota Naruto

.

Fin

.

Bien como siempre la respuesta a sus preciados comentarios por aquí!

Yukie D` Tanimoto: Sasuke odia a Sai porque si, es como el odio hacia las cucarachas existe y se queda para siempre contigo, jajaja Itachi siempre a velado por Sasuke, eso nunca debe de extrañarte si? Y pues a Naru se lo secuestraron pero como ves todo salio bien, no pude matar a ninguno de los malos porque la conciencia me pudo, Sakura se jodio pein también y pues fugaku… mmm decidí que una tortura leeeeeenta seria lo mejor para ese mequetrefe… gracias por decir que amas mi fic ^/^ me sonrojo jajaja

Aedora: vieja… cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes la violencia? Es decir, no puedes andar por ahí en la vida queriendo matar a todos los que se agarren de la mano y se den besitos en la calle o si? Mmmm mejor no me contestes u_uU… se de lo que eres capas O_O… como sea, si mueres de diabetes no seran pos mis fic y si te suicidas por una tontería como esta avísame para grabarte jajajaja

Veruto kanama: tenias razón, fugaku fue quien mando a raptar a naru para poder controlar a sasuke, pues y ya sabes que los malos no tienen nada mas que hacer mas que joderles la vida a los buenos, por orgullo y esas cosa jejeje, Naruto es lindo venga en el paquete que venga, con barriguita, de kitsune, niño, adolescente, de profesor, poli, bombero *¬* (derrame nasal) cof cof* pero no te niego que una barriguita bien tierna encanta a cualquiera (menos a los malos ¬.¬)

Moon-9215: perdón por no haber podido matar ni a Sakura ni a fugaku TT_TT no entiendo como no fui capaz! Y pues ya ves… si no es falta de inspiración son situaciones que quitan tiempo o como en este caso fallas técnicas, pero siempre hay algo que retrasa las actualizaciones! Dios! Evita que esto se siga repitiendo!

Yuki-2310: yo también le deseaba una muerte dolorosa y lenta a fugaku por meterse con naru lindo pero no se porque rayos el viejo siguió vivo… lamento la demora pero es que no tengo Internet, si no fuera por Aedora este capi no estaría aquí, lo siento

RiyuLeo: de donde carajos sacaste una escopeta? Vivimos en la misma casa! Sabes? Ahora que no fui capas de matar a fugalku ve y mátalo tu XD has algo útil y acabalo! Si si naru con barriguita si ya se muy lindo si ¬.¬ como si no supiera que lo que te gusta es solo leerte los lemon y el como se hacen los bebes…y nada de espiar mis fic!

Yuzed Nowari: no le eches la culpa a sasuke de que se secuestraran a naru, él estaba en su trabajo de lo mas tranquilo fantaseando con su kitsune y cuando llego a casa pues ya se habían raptado a su amorcito, si hasta casi le da un ataque y todo jajaja que bueno que te gusten mis lemon XD a veces creo que me salen muy largos y por eso son tediosos y aburridos pero si a ti te gustan esta bien XD a alguien mas en este mundo a de gustarles, lamento no haber podido matar a ninguno de esos tres rompe parejas kawai pero es que escribir de noche bien tarde y con sueño le ablandan a una la vena sadica XD, no tienes porque asustarte de los zombies, son algo que no existen, te lo pregunte porque tengo un par de historias en desarropo, una es de angeles y demonios, (que por cierto me e fijado y justo ahora es un tema demasiado común entre los fic que se están publicando=) y un crossoven entre residen evil y Naruto, te daré la exclusiva: algunos personajes de naruto están dentro del concepto de residen evil y la espantosa noche del incidente en Raccon city, naruto es medico sasuke un poli entre otras cosas se juntan y enfrentando muchos peligros trataran de sobrevivir a la tragedia de raccon, (lo se es una historia entupida Y_Y) será dedicada exclusivamente para ti apenas la tenga lista, ESPERALA! Y otra cosa… si aras oficial un día para el mango, yo quiero un día oficial para la patilla! La adoro muajajaj XD

Uhuru-can: no es que no los deje ser felices, es solo que siempre tiene que pasarle cosas malas a los buenos antes de que sean realmente felices jajajaja gracias por tu comentario!

Kaoryciel: como ya lo e comentado antes, naru es lindo de lo que sea, de kitsune de mama de poli de bombero… y claro que no dejaría que el sucio digno tocara a naru, jamas nunca!gracias por decir que amas mi fic TTwTT soy tan feliz XD (eso alimenta mucho mi ego de escritora creeme jajaja) gracias por tu comentario!

Zarame-sama: pein es un salido que toca lo que no es suyo XD, sasuke no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su kitsune y mucho menos a su bebe XD, ya vez todo lo que paso, espero no haber precipitado mucho el fic, pero ya de por si esta es una historia relatada a grandes pasos, desde el primer capi se nota jajaja, gracias por tu comentario!

Azdy: enserio llegan a los lectores? Se a lo que te refieres, algunos muy buenos fic a veces te transmiten una precien en el corazón debido a lo cargado de sentimientos que esta , dependiendo si son buenos o malos sentimientos a mi me encantan porque me despiertas mas cosas aparte de entretenimiento en mi, y si tu me dices que sientes eso créeme que me echaré a llorar de orgullo porque sabre entonces que hago un buen trabajo… Gracias por tu comentario!

Es duro hacer la despedida a un fic después de trabajar tanto en él, pero el adiós siempre llega, les agradezco de todo corazón a los que leyeron y me dejaron un comentario, recuerden que los comentarios son el alimento de los escritores, sin ustedes ahí para apreciar nuestras historias nosotros no seriamos nada… Aedora gracias nuevamente por aguantarme tanto y por lo gran amiga que eres, espero contar contigo para mas proyectos mas adelante ne?

Me despido de todos con una sonrisa y de una vez aprobecho y les comento que muy pronto publicare un fic crossover Naruto-resident evil, para los que les gusta el terroro y todo eso, debí de subirlo para Halloween pero sencillamente no estaba listo para entonces jajajaja

¡Sayooooooo!…


End file.
